Temný hvozd
by TakahashiYuri
Summary: A pak to uviděl. Bezvládné tělo, tmavé vlasy slepené krví, kdyby neviděl uši, řekl by, že je to člověk. Znovu sesedl z koně a přešel k tělu. Ten elf tam ležel téměř jako mrtvý. Jednu nohu měl tak vykroucenou, že musela být zlomená, druhou měl zalehnutou koněm, z poraněného boku mu stále tekla krev. Poslední známkou života byl pouze zdvihající se hrudník.
1. Chapter 1

Název: Temný hvozd  
Díl: 1/2  
Spoluautor: Bea  
Fandom: LOTR  
Pairing: Erestor/Thranduil, Erestor/Legolas

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

Temný hvozd. Tak si jej zapsali do paměti snad všichni elfové, ale nejvíce ti lesní. Dříve přízvisko _temný_ neneslo. Dříve bylo vše jinak. Hvozd byl zdravý, zelený a plný zvěře. Nikdy se po něm neproháněli pavouci, skřeti, trollové ani horští obři. Království krále Thranduila bylo proslavené svojí velkolepostí - bylo dokonce větší než proslulé paní lesa Galadriel. A král sám... Říkalo se o něm, že je nejkrásnějším elfem ve Hvozdě, nejlaskavějším a nejštědřejším - dříve snad ano. Ale teď, o několik staletí později, byl Thranduil tvrdý král, který neodpouštěl sebemenší chyby, byl sobecký a mezi elfy se rozneslo, že si tím snaží kompenzovat svoji újmu. Ale jakou? To nikdo nevěděl. Pouze jeho prvorozený syn princ Legolas - který po otci zdědil jeho chladnou krásu.

Thranduil za sebou měl několik bojů s draky ze severu a odnesl si z nich popálenou levou polovinu tváře. Elfí kouzla jsou však mocná a dokážou vyléčit hodně nemocí a zranění, ale královo nikoliv. A tak jej alespoň maskoval. Samozřejmě se od té doby cítil prázdný, v boji zemřelo plno jeho přátel a dobrých bojovníků. Jakmile se navrátil do království, začal shromažďovat drahokamy nevídané krásy, ale ani to mu nepřineslo dostatečné uspokojení.

Od té doby uplynulo mnoho staletí a do Hvozdu nezavítala žádná návštěva, les uvadal, začínal být cítit hnilobou a místy jste nenarazili na nic jiného než pavučiny a pavoučí hnízda, přestože je hlídky pravidelně čistily. Do země se dostalo zlo a poznamenalo vše živé. Thranduil se o ostatní nestaral, hlavně že se čistilo jeho území, jeho království... A tak se lesní elfové stali během staletí hrubí, nejschopnější zabijáci svého plémě. Nepostrádali nic ze své dřívější krásy, jen byli chladnější.

°°◦ஓ◦°°

Jel pomalu a koně na stezce vlastně držel jen sílou své vůle. Potřeboval ho, věděl, že by pěšky neudělal ani krok… Rána na boku mu silně krvácela, zlomená noha bolestivě plandala mimo třmen. Toho koně potřeboval, protože bez něj by bídně zahynul.

I tenhle les musí mít někde konec, všechno má někde konec. Musí mít…

Ale jel takhle už několik dní, aspoň co si byl schopen uvědomovat, ale scenérie kolem se mu zdála pořád stejná. Bezútěšná, šedá… Vzduch se mu lepil na patro, jen neochotně sklouzával do krku a v plicích nadělal víc paseky, než užitku.

Ten les musí mít někde konec! Ale proč se tam snaží dostat?

Studeně se rozpršelo a déšť mu nahnal zbytky vlasů do očí, beztak už napůl slepých jednotvárností kolem. Shrbil ramena, aby se aspoň trochu ochránil a pak ucítil, že mu uzda vyklouzla z rukou. S posledními zbytky sil po ní hmátl, ale nenašel už nic, minul ji… Pak se jen chytil koňského krku, aby docela nespadl a stiskl zuby, aby nezaúpěl. Poslední zbytky rozumu mu říkaly, že by zvuk k němu mohl přilákat ledacos nepříjemného.

Ten les sakra musí někde končit! Ovšem, najde tam pomoc?

V tu chvíli kůň klopýtl a jeho síly už nestačily, aby se na něm udržel. Svezl se na rozmokřenou zem docela jako by jen sklouznul. Pak konečně ztratil vědomí.

°°◦ஓ◦°°

Legolasova hlídka právě vyčistila další hnízdo. Mladý princ vytáhl jednu z dýk pavoukovi z těla a uklidil ji do pouzdra na zádech. Tenhle měsíc už třetí. _Kde se ty zrůdy berou?_ Pomyslel si naštvaně a vyšvihl se do sedla koně. Jeho příkladu následovali i ostatní elfové. Ještě jednou se rozhlédl kolem sebe - pavouci leželi na zádech, pavučiny byly více méně potrhané a nebyl nikde ani náznak vajíček. Přesto se mu něco nezdálo. „Jeďte napřed!" rozkázal ostatním. Neochotně jej poslechli.

A pak to uviděl. Bezvládné tělo, tmavé vlasy slepené krví, kdyby neviděl uši, řekl by, že je to člověk. Znovu sesedl z koně a přešel k tělu. Ten elf tam ležel téměř jako mrtvý. Jednu nohu měl tak vykroucenou, že musela být zlomená, druhou měl zalehnutou koněm, z poraněného boku mu stále tekla krev. Poslední známkou života byl pouze zdvihající se hrudník.

A byl ostříhaný. Neumělé zbytky kdysi černých vlasů dosahovaly sotva pod bradu, pod očima měl temné kruhy... Když se k němu sklonil a zkusmo mu zatřásl ramenem, neprobral se. Jen tiše zasténal, Legolasovu uchu to znělo jako: "Prosím ne..." a pak mu zase hlava klesla ke straně. Ještě byl živý, ale rozhodně mu mnoho nezbývalo. I jeho kůň ještě dýchal, ale oba mleli z posledního. Přesto na koně položil obě dlaně a zašeptal kouzlo. Chvíli trvalo, než zatřepotal hlavou, ale nakonec se zvedl i s neznámým. Princ si zraněného elfa, potom, co opět seděl v sedle, přendal k sobě, opatrně mu položil hlavu na své rameno a vydal se zpět do království. Druhý kůň poslušně cválal za ním, jakoby byl zdravý.

Elf se v jeho náruči ani nepohnul, jen tiše sténal, zlomená noha ho musela pekelně bolet... Když dorazili k padacímu mostu, seběhli se kolem nich sloužící.

"Princi! Koho to vezeš? Kde jsi ho našel?"

"Léčitele, ihned!" ucedil princ mezi zuby a opatrně jim bezvědomého podal. „Koně odveďte do stájí a postarejte se o něj!" Ještě ani neseskočil z koně a už rozdával rozkazy. Strážím silně připomínal krále. Byla to neobyčejná podoba - zlaté dlouhé vlasy spletené do copánků, nerad nosil celé brnění, jako stráže, pouze nárameníky vyrobené speciálně pro něj a jinak přírodně laděné měkké oblečení lesních elfů. Jediný rozdíl mezi ním a jeho otcem byl v tom, že Legolas nebyl tak tvrdý a nemilosrdný. Kdyby zraněného našel Thranduil, byl by ho zabil, "aby mu ušetřil trápení a sobě výdaje."

Král už byl takový, potajmu se říkalo, že všechen soucit v jeho srdci mu spálil dračí oheň. Ale Legolas si v sobě nesl mnoho ze své matky a všechno dobré v něm ještě nezemřelo.

Léčitel přiběhl vzápětí, protože zpráva o princově nálezu se rozletěla od úst k ústům... Za chvíli už se skláněl nad zraněným elfem.

"To je zlé, to je skutečně zlé. Do mé pracovny, ihned! Princi, můžeš mně následovat, prosím? Kde jsi ho našel? Řekl něco?"

„Na hlídce, skoro jsem jej přehlédl. Ležel pod pavučinami a měl jsem ho za mrtvého. Nevím vůbec nic. Nepromluvil," odpověděl princ a zůstal stát opodál, aby nezasahoval do vyšetřování léčitele. Zatím si začal odepínat pás se zbraněmi a nože položil na pracovní stůl. Později mu to odnesou a vyčistí.

"Nebudu ti lhát, Legolasi, našel jsi ho nejspíš v hodině dvanácté, kdo ví jestli skutečně není pozdě, sotva dýchá a je to s ním zlé..." Léčitel pohlédl na zašpiněnou, zkrvavenou tvář. "Nejspíš ho někde drželi, vypadá, že slunce neviděl už hodně dlouho."

"A ostříhali ho..." hlesl lesní princ znenadání. "Kdo to mohl udělat?"

"Skřeti, hádám. Chtěli ho ponížit, ale není mi jasné, proč ho rovnou nezabili. No nic, dáme se do toho. Chceš zůstat?"

„Budeš potřebovat velkou pomoc? Musím otci podat hlášení."

"Jen běž, nemůžeš nechat krále čekat. Ale... buď opatrný, jak mu svůj nález oznámíš. Nerad bych tohoto chudáka pohřbíval dřív, než to bude nezbytně nutné."

„To je můj problém," otočil se ještě mezi dveřmi a odešel. Chodby byly dlouhé, tmavé a plné stráží. Každý si šeptem vyprávěl o tom, kdo to leží u léčitele a co se stalo. Přesto stačil jeden pohled a bylo ticho jako v hrobě.

"Synu?" Thranduil střídavě zíral do své pokladnice a na své nehty. Těžko odhadnout v jaké byl náladě, ale rozhodně nevypadal rozzlobeně. "Už se mi doneslo, že jsi na naší stezce objevil vskutku zvláštní kořist."

„Otče, je u léčitele," odpověděl stejně klidně. Jeho otec si hrál s jílcem meče, který měl připevněný k pasu. Nevypadal naštvaně. Ale ani potěšeně. Jeho bohatě zdobené roucho mu zakrývalo nohy a přesto, že na trůně neseděl, jako by králi příslušelo, vypadal obávaně a krásně. Přesně jak vyprávěly legendy a ostatní elfové - chladný a krásný. Mimořádně krásný, těžko se věřilo, že ta krása umí být taky nečekaně krutá. Nicméně to byl fakt s nímž bylo potřeba se smířit.

"U léčitele," zopakoval potom. "Bylo to nutné, Legolasi? Doslechl jsem se, že ho dostali pavouci, není už spíše mrtvý, než živý?"

„Pavouci by mu těžko propíchli bok a nechali jej krvácet. Okupují naše království už tak dlouhou dobu, tak kdo řekl, že jej dostali pavouci, kteří neodolají krvi? Byli to skřeti. Ostříhali mu vlasy, má zlomenou nohu a poraněný bok."

"To je vskutku zvláštní, velice." Thranduil se na svého syna podíval. "Dobrá, nech si ho, dovoluji ti to. Ale nemíním o něj pečovat na věky, řekni léčitelům ať udělají to nejlepší, co dovedou, jestli do jedenácti dnů neotevře oči, bude to zřejmě beznadějné. Pokud ano, pak budu chtít své odpovědi..."

"Proč zrovna jedenáctí dní?"

"Protože jsem to řekl, Legolasi. Potřebuješ ještě jiné důvody?"

„Ne, otče," zazněla odpověď a princ byl propuštěn. A zamířil si to opět rovnou k léčiteli. To už tam nebyl jediný léčitel, ale hned několik. Všichni byli oblečení do světle šedých rouch. „Máte jedenáct dní. Pokud do jedenácti dnů neotevře oči..." ani to nemusel říkat celé. Všem bylo jasné, co sem poté stane.

"Proč zrovna do jedenácti dnů?" pozdvihl jeden z léčitelů oči.

"Protože to tak král řekl, potřebujete ještě jiný důvod?" opakoval princ poněkud hořce slova svého otce.

"Rozumím," povzdechl si Liren a znovu se sklonil nad svým pacientem. "Budeme dělat, co je v našich silách, ale... Nebudu vám nic slibovat, princi. Spíš bych vám doporučil, abyste se pokusil zjistit odkud přijel, či se jinak zaměstnal. Tady nám nemůžete nijak pomoci. Zatím."

„Mám práci s hlídkou. Nemůžu ještě pátrat po tom, co je zač."

"Jak je vám libo, princi. Jen říkám, že tady nebudete nic platný," odbyl ho léčitel poněkud stroze a znovu se zabral do práce. Tělo na stole pod ním se prohnulo v křeči, ale z úst nevyšla jediná hláska.

Legolas se otočil na patě a odešel. Liren měl pravdu. A možná by opravdu měl zjistit, kdo je ten tajemný neznámý.

°°◦ஓ◦°°

Dny plynuly dál a neznámý se stále neprobouzel. Už zbývaly jen čtyři dny do konce termínu. Stále chodil na hlídky, stále zabíjel pavouky. Ale jednou, jednou narazili na skřety. Na celou tlupu i s těmi obřími hnusnými pavouky. Legolasova čepel nestíhala podřezávat krky a téměř žádná práce nezbývala na ostatní členy hlídky. „Nechte jednoho na živu!" křikl princ přes rameno. Jeden ze strážců popadl posledního živého skřeta a omráčil jej. Nebylo jednoduché jej dostat do paláce, neboť koně odmítali nést bezvládné tělo odporného skřeta. Nakonec se hlídce však podařilo dostat do paláce.

Legolas se skřetem se okamžitě vydali ke králi. Schodiště bylo dlouhé a skřet se vzpouzel, jen co se probral. Princ jej chytil za pačesy a naklonil k okraji: „Pokud je mi známo, skřeti létat neumí, ale rád bych, aby ses to naučil," promluvil k němu tiše a potom ho kopnul do lýtka, aby pohnul.

"Legolasi, co s ním chceš dělat?" zeptal se jeden z jeho spolubojovníků. Co mohli získat od skřeta? Jen nadávky, urážky a plivance, to by si s radostí odpustil. Ale táhl tu zrůdu dál, protože to byl princův příkaz. Pak si něco uvědomil. "Myslíš, že něco ví... O tom elfovi?"

"Možná," odtušil Legolas chmurně.

"Ale ani nevíme, jestli ho věznili skřeti. A jestli ano, šance, že jsme natrefili na jednoho z nich... je takřka nemožná." Princ mlčel. V jeho očích nyní poznal chlad, který vídával jen v očích krále. V tuto chvíli, jako by na nebohého strážce, hleděl sám Thranduil a nebyl to přívětivý pohled. Ale strážce věděl, že princ ještě nemá místo srdce kus kamene z Temného hvozdu...

"Legolasi, slyšíš mne?"

„Odvedeme ho ke králi," odpověděl potom a znovu skřeta nakopnul. Ten jen zanadával a odplivnul si směrem k princi. Legolas jen z pochvy vytáhl meč a přiložil mu jej ke krku. „Ještě slovo a budeš o hlavu kratší."

"Do toho!" zachrčel skřet, ale nic víc neudělal, ani se nehnul. Princovo ostří na krku bylo silným argumentem.

Legolas s ním v této pozici došel až ke králi. „Otče, přivedl jsem rukojmí, jak sis přál."

Král jen pokynul a vzápětí byl skřet stržen k zemi, aby se poklonil vládci Temného hvozdu alespoň nedobrovolně, když už dobrovolně to učinit nehodlal.

„Proč jste přišli na naše území?" zeptal se Legolas. Skřet jen plivnul ke královým nohám a vysloužil si za to kopanec. „Proč jste přišli na naše území?!" zvýšil princ hlas.

„Hledali jsme zajatce, uprchl." Legolas zbystřil, to samé i Thranduil.

„Vy se opovažujete hledat své skřetí zajatce zde? Na elfím území?"

„Je to elf," zaskřehotal poté, co jej Legolas chytil opět za vlasy a zvrátil mu hlavu do zadu.

„Kdo je to?" Žádná odpověď. „Ptám se naposledy! Kdo to je?!" Skřet se začal smát. Avšak utichl, když král vstal, s rukou kolem jílce svého meče a pomalým krokem k němu přicházel, dokud se nezastavil a nenaklonil k jeho uchu. „Řekni mi, kdo to je a já tě propustím. Budeš se moci navrátit ke svému ubohému životu." Jeho hlas byl vřelý, teplý, ošálil by každého.

„Erestor." A v tu chvíli vzduchem zasvištěla čepel králova meče a Legolas držel v rukách pouze skřetovu hlavu.

„Výborně! Proč jsi to udělal?! Mohl nám říct víc!" povzdechl si Legolas a odhodil hlavu směrem ke strážnému, který přišel s ním a celou scénu pozoroval.

„Nebylo víc, co by mohl říci _mně_ ," odpověděl Thranduil.

Princ na svého otce zazíral a opravdu nevěděl, co si o tom myslet. Thranduil se vrátil zpátky na svůj trůn.

"Už se tvůj prapodivný nalezenec probudil?" zeptal se potom.

"Nevím, nebyl jsem za léčiteli... Ale kdyby zemřel, už bych to věděl. I kdyby se mu jen přitížilo."

"Už jen čtyři dny, Legolasi. Já nezapomínám," odtušil Thranduil a mávnutím své dokonale pěstěné ruky je propustil.

"Nezdá se ti ta lhůta příliš tvrdá?" zeptal se Legolas potichu.

"Měla by? Vždyť už když jsi ho přivezl byl spíš mrtvý, než živý..."

"Je ale naší krve, u Valar, je to elf jako já, nebo ty, opravdu se ti to nezdá kruté?"

Thranduil se na svého syna podíval. "Je to Noldo, Legolasi..."

"Je to elf, který potřebuje naši pomoc, protože je zraněný, možná smrtelně! Přijde mi nesmyslné ho pohřbívat, když není mrtvý!"

"Legolasi?"

„Je to elf. Kdyby mě našel on, myslíš, že by mě zabil? Nechal mě tam ležet? To, že my jsme Sindar a on Noldo z nás nedělá někoho, kdo by měl rozhodovat o jeho životě. Je to elf, stejně jako my, otče."

"Mám tomu rozumět tak, že prosíš za jeho život, Legolasi?" Thranduil povytáhl obočí a zadíval se na svého jediného dědice, který mu právě připravil velmi nečekané překvapení.

Legolas se na něj zadíval, stejně neoblomným a chladným pohledem, kterým se díval jeho otec. „Ne, já ti to oznamuji, otče."

"Tomu mám rozumět jak, synu? Stavíš se proti mým rozhodnutím?"

„Pouze proti tomuto," odpověděl princ a otočil se k odchodu. Nakonec se ještě zastavil u strážného a pološeptem mu sdělil, aby tohle nikde nerozšiřoval - pod výhružkou smrti. Zdálo se, že touto hádkou se z prince pomalu, ale jistě, stává král.

"Legolasi!" šlehl v tu chvíli Thranduilův hlas jako bič. Princ se otočil.

"Měj si tedy toho nebožáka, měj si svou hračku, když po ní tak toužíš. Ale máš ho od této chvíle na starost, je tvůj na tvou zodpovědnost. Teď můžeš jít."

Strážný rychle střelil pohledem po princi a pak ho kývnutím ujistil, že i toto prohlášení si nechá pro sebe. Ačkoliv tomhle paláci měly i stěny uši, takže bylo vyloučeno, že tahle zajímavá výměna názorů zůstala úplně bez povšimnutí.

Legolas si toho byl nepochybně vědom, protože se při odchodu ani nepokoušel být tiše. Otec mu právě nařídil, že bude dělat ošetřovatele, chůvu! On, bojovník! Přesto se znovu vydal rovnou k jeho pokoji, kam jej umístili léčitelé. K Erestorovi. Nikdy o něm neslyšel. Jeho jméno mu nepřišlo povědomé. Ve vší naštvanosti rozrazil dveře a setkal se s překvapeným výrazem Areidena. „Už se probral?" otázal se Legolas.

"Ještě ne, ale očekáváme to každou hodinou. Už je to jen léčivý spánek, Valar vědí, že ho potřeboval. Ale ty vypadáš rozrušeně, Legolasi, co se stalo?"

„Už nezáleží na tom, kdy se probere. Erestor, říká ti to něco?" položil otázku, která jej pálila na jazyku už od té doby, co toto jméno bylo vyřčeno nahlas.

"Jistě jsem to jméno někdy už slyšel, ale teď si opravdu nevzpomenu. Tak se má jmenovat náš neznámý pacient?"

"Nejspíš..." Legolas si povzdechl a vztek z něj zvolna vyprchával. Areiden za nic přece nemohl. Postupně mu pověděl o celém rozhovoru s otcem, o tom, jak zajali skřeta, i o tom, že ve chvíli, kdy padlo jméno Erestor, jeho otec zajatce bez váhání zabil. Léčitel pozorně naslouchal. Když Legolas dodal poznámku, že Erestor pochází z Noldor, svraštil brvy.

"Ano, myslel jsem si to. Má tmavé oči, jeho vlasy také bývaly tmavé a jeho rysy jsou rysy vznešeného domu... Nevěděl jsem, že to tvého otce ještě pořád trápí. Ale asi jsem to měl tušit."

"Co ho trápí?! Co na tom záleží, jestli je ten elf Noldo, nebo Sindar?"

"Myslím, že tvůj otec zkrátka nemůže zapomenout na Dargoladské pláně, tehdy tam zahynulo mnoho našich lidí, ale letopisci stále zmiňují jen několik jmen, Gil-galada a jeho statečné činy... Vůbec, mezi Sindar a Noldor vždycky panovalo jisté napětí, to už tak prostě je."

"Ta bitva se odehrála před dvěma tisíci lety!" zavrčel Legolas.

"Někteří z nás si zkrátka pamatují, bohůmžel. Nu nic, chceš se podívat na svého pacienta?"

„Prosím," zamumlal princ vyčerpaně a zadíval se na léčitele. „Jen chci vědět, jak se mu daří."

Léčitel ho odvedl do jednoho menšího pokoje v Domě uzdravování, a tam ležel. Elf, který vyvolal tolik nezodpovězených otázek... Bledý obličej byl posetý vybledlými modřinami, na čele byl napůl zahojený šrám. Jednu ruku měl na pásce, připevněnou k trupu, obvázanou nohu na polštáři. Vykukující prsty byly lehce nafialovělé. Teď, když měl umyté a učesané vlasy, bylo vidět jak jsou zubaté, napůl uřezané skřetími noži, napůl ostříhané... Vypadalo to hrozně.

"Ta ruka je takřka v pořádku, to rameno bylo vykloubené, ale to se rychle spraví. Ještě pár dní. Ta noha je horší."

"A vlasy?" Legolas byl otřesený tou potupou snad víc, než elfovými zraněními. "Dorostou mu někdy?"

"Dorostou. Ale brzy to nebude, jeho tělo má teď důležitější věci na práci, než tohle."

„Vím, ale pro každého elfa je to potupa. Jak se musí cítit někdo z Noldor, když jim ustřihají vlasy?" Tu otázku pokládal spíš sám sobě, než léčiteli. Vypadal příšerně, to ano, ale nebylo to nic, co by nespravil čas. Posadil se na kraj postele a zašeptal jméno neznámého. V naději, že se probere.

Léčitel pokrčil rameny. Dost těžko si představit něco takového. Dost těžko pochopit, že skřeti chytili elfa, nezabili ho a dovolili, aby utekl. Dost těžko pochopit, jak se někdo s takovými zraněními mohl dostat až doprostřed hvozdu. Dost těžko pochopit, proč vlastně jel sem. Nechal Legolase o samotě, už tam nebyl nic platný.

"Erestore," opakoval princ tiše a pak váhavě sevřel bezvládnou ruku. Jak si počínat vůči nemocnému? To nevěděl. "Erestore..."

Nic se nedělo, i když tam seděl dobře půl hodiny. Ale potom náhle přišla odezva. Dech nemocného se zrychlil, pak mu přes rty přešlo zasténání. Legolas sevřel jeho ruku pevněji a elf ten stisk opětoval. Náhle otevřel oči. Tmavé jako hořká čokoláda. Pozvolna zamrkal, bylo v nich překvapení, ohromení.

"Thranduile..." hlesl potom.

Legolas se zasekl. Nečekal, že by podoba s otcem byla až tak zřejmá. Jeho vlastní stisk Erestorovy ruky povolil. Najednou mu všechno došlo. Thranduil Erestora znal, ale přesto trval na tom nesmyslném termínu jedenácti dnů. I přesto... Další důkaz o tom, jak byl jeho otec chladný.

"Kde to jsem?" Další otázka vtrhla do jeho myšlenek jako uragán.

„Temný hvozd, Erestore, Temný hvozd." Princ byl na silných pochybách, jestli má vůbec Erestorovi říkat, že není Thranduil, ale obával se toho, že by se potom nic nedozvěděl. Takhle byla alespoň malá naděje, že elf řekne, co se mu stalo.

"Jak jsem se sem dostal? Já... Já si nic nepamatuju..." Erestor mluvil ztěžka, obtížně se mu dýchalo a oči zmateně bloudily po řezbách na stropě. Byly velmi uklidňující, nebo aspoň měly být.

„Našel jsem tě zraněného na hlídce a přivedl sem. Léčitelé se tě pokoušeli dostat z toho nejhoršího..."

"Thranduil... Kdo je Thranduil? To jméno se mi vrací... Ale já si nevzpomínám, nemůžu si vzpomenout..." Podíval se na něj. "Proč jsem tě tak oslovil?"

Legolas sevřel víčka a uvědomil si, že stále drží jeho ruku. Snad v uklidňujícím gestu. „Thranduil je můj otec. Král Temného hvozdu. Jsem jeho syn, Legolas," odpověděl nakonec pomalu.

"A kdo jsem já? Říkal jsi mi Erestore... To je moje jméno...?" Ty tmavé oči se na něj upíraly s nevyslovenou nadějí, že tenhle stříbroplavý elf zaplní prázdno v jeho paměti.

„Ano. Erestor, Noldor. Omlouvám se, ale víc nevím. Doufal jsem, že mi povíš ty, proč jsi utíkal směrem k nám a proč se tě skřeti snaží tak úporně dostat zpátky."

"Já utíkal před skřety...?" Na chvilku zavřel oči a pokusil se svou paměť přimět ke spolupráci. Ale marně, viděl jen tu bílou skvrnu a šedý oblačný závoj kolem ní. Nic víc. "Nevzpomínám si. Mrzí mně to, opravdu ano. Ale já si na nic nevzpomínám."

„Odpočiň si. Tvé tělo to potřebuje." Legolas lehce vyprostil svoji dlaň z Erestorova sevření a vstal. Musí okamžitě mluvit s otcem. Ihned. „Pošlu k tobě ještě léčitele, aby se na tebe podíval."

"Děkuji," zašeptal Erestor a znovu zavřel oči.

Legolas po cestě sdělil Areidenovi, že se jeho pacient probral, ale na nic si nevzpomíná, ani na vlastní jméno. Že ho oslovil jménem jeho otce, si nechal pro sebe, tohle nikdo vědět nemusel, ne dokud si s otcem některé věci nevyjasní.

Nakonec se dozvěděl, že král v síni už není, ale odebral se do svých komnat. To princi poněkud ulehčilo plán, neboť rozhovor, který plánoval, nepotřebovaly slyšet zvědavé uši. Nezajímal se o to, jestli otec zrovna dělá něco důležitého, prostě k němu dveře rozrazil a zase je za sebou zabouchnul.

"Legolasi? Tohle už překračuje všechny meze! Co si myslíš, že děláš?!" zavrčel Thranduil popuzeně. Právě odkládal své roucho, chystal se ke koupeli.

„Sotva otevřel oči, řekl mi Thranduile! Zná tě! Řekni mi, co je zač?! Už toho mám dost! Skřetovi, který nám mohl říct více, jsi usekl hlavu, sotva řekl jeho jméno."

"To není nic, co bych s tebou hodlal probírat, Legolasi! A teď odejdi!" zavrčel král Lesní říše.

"Odkud zná tvé jméno! Co je zač!"

"Jestli zná mé jméno, tak jistě i ví, co je zač..."

Legolas uhodil pěstí do nejbližšího kusu nábytku. „Nepamatuje si nic. Řekni mi, co je zač!"

"Jestli si nic nepamatuje, jak to, že zná mé jméno?" Thranduil pozdvihl obočí. "Nevyslovili to před ním léčitelé, když jsi ho přivezl? Není tomu náhodou tak?"

„Jeho jménem jsem ho oslovil až já. O tobě při jeho léčení nepadlo ani slovo. Otče, prostě mi řekni, co s tebou má společného." Princ začínal být těmi hádkami a vším ostatním unavený. Pravdou bylo, že si poslední dobou králi dovolil odporovat víc, než kdykoliv předtím, ale to proto, že jej otec podceňoval a dával mu to velmi najevo.

"Nemá se mnou společného nic. Nevím, proč tě oslovil mým jménem, a nevím, proč je to tak důležité, abys vpadl do mých pokojů bez zaklepání a byl tak neodpustitelně drzý!"

„Lžeš. U Valar ti přísahám, že on si vzpomene. Dřív nebo později zjistím, jaké k tobě má pouto, otče."

"A záleží na tom, synu? Sám říkáš, že si na nic nevzpomíná, takže... K čemu ti bude vybájit si, zjistit, jak říkáš, jaké má ke mně pouto?"

„Alespoň bychom věděli, kde začít."

"Jsem si více než jist, že si poradíš i tak, Legolasi," odsekl Thranduil a dál se odmítl svým synem zabývat. Co na tom, že tam Legolas ještě stál, bez ostychu si svlékl šaty a pokračoval ve své přípravě ke koupeli.

Princovy rysy ztvrdly, úplně stejným způsobem, jako Thranduilovy. Zrovna v tuto chvíli se podobal svému otci více, než by snad chtěl. Měl už toho dost. Bylo snad logické, že když se najde zraněný elf, tak je prioritou mu pomoci a pokud si na někoho vzpomene, byť jen na jméno, i když neví, proč jej vyslovil, tak se pokusit mu pomoci se skládáním střípků jeho paměti.

„ _Dôl gîn lost!_ " Zaznělo ještě od Legolase, jak za sebou třísknul dveřmi. Jeho otec si možná pamatoval Dargoladské pláně, ale to bylo už před dlouhou dobou. Možná, že sto let je v mysli elfa pouhý okamžik, ale ne každý si střádá svoji zlobu a nenávist na pozdější léta.

Proti jeho očekávání se za ním král nevyřítil, aby osobně potrestal svou urážku. Jeho dveře zůstaly tiché a zavřené, stejně jako jeho srdce zůstávalo chladné. Chvilku ještě čekal, zda se přece jen něco nestane, ale ticho přetrvávalo. Tak se otočil na patě a zamířil zpátky do Domů uzdravování, kam jinam taky mohl jít...

Nejhorší na tom všem snad byly ty pohledy od stráží. Ne, že by na to nebyl zvyklý, ale jediný problém byl v tom, že nikdo ještě nebyl svědkem takové hádky a to ještě kvůli elfovi, kterého nikdo neznal. Samozřejmě, že to muselo vypadat zvláštně, obzvláště, když princ byl „druhý Thranduil" - podle povídaček. Opak byl ale pravdou. Když už štěbetání začínalo být opravdu nesnesitelné, zbývala už jen jedna jediná věc.

„No dirweg!" zvolal Legolas a všichni se okamžitě postavili do pozoru, zarytě hledíce před sebe.

Prošel kolem nich a pokračoval ve své cestě. Jedna věc je, že ho otec nebral vážně. Druhá byla, aby na něj každý bojovník civěl, jakoby mu měla narůst druhá hlava. Neudělal nic špatného, u světla! Jen pomohl raněnému v nouzi, což by snad měla být samozřejmost! Výjimku tvořili jen skřeti.

V Domě uzdravování ho uvítal Liren, který snad měl šestý smysl, na nic se neptal a nabídl princi číši miruvoru, než ten stačil cokoliv říct.

„Proč mi přijde, že ty jediný mě nesoudíš?" promluvil k němu tiše Legolas a s vděkem se napil. „Jak se mu daří? Nějaká změna?"

"Byl bych divný léčitel, kdybych tě soudil za pomoc zraněnému," pousmál se Liren. "Tvému pacientovi se daří dobře, Legolasi. Myslím, že se bude dobře uzdravovat."

„To je dobře. U Valar, nebudu ho teď moci často navštěvovat. Trochu jsem se opět nepohodl s otcem. Prosím tě tedy, aby jsi mi poslal zprávu okamžitě, jak se jeho stav změní. Ano? Teď za ním ještě půjdu, ale musím se připravit na další hlídku a trochu prospat."

"Chystáš se být v paláci co nejméně to půjde, abys nepřišel Thranduilovi na oči?"

"Chystám se dělat, co je mou povinností, Lirene," povzdechl si princ.

"Ach, škoda, chtěl jsem ti navrhnout, že pokud je důvodem tvé nechuti tvůj otec, mohl bych ti dočasně poskytnout útočiště tady. Nebylo by to sice tak přepychové, ale klid za přepych stojí, ne?"

„Ano, bylo by jednodušší utíkat, ale to bych nebyl syn svého otce - navíc od všeho se utéct nedá, že?" Legolas prošel kolem Lirena do pokoje, kde spal Erestor a posadil se na nedalekou židli, kterou používal léčitel při delších kontrolách. Odepnul si brnění a svlékl horní část oblečení, aby se cítil pohodlněji.

"Podívám se, který pokoj je volný," odtušil Liren a nechal ho o samotě. Princ si potřeboval utřídit myšlenky, trochu se zchladit. Tomu raněný překážet nebude.

°°◦ஓ◦°°

Zdálo se mu, že už to skoro má ve svých rukou, ale pak mu cíp toho šedého závoje uklouznul a všechno zůstalo při starém. A přitom by ho jen stačilo strhnout a cestu do vlastních vzpomínek by měl otevřenou. Všechno by věděl... Jak se sem dostal, proč jej všechno bolí, kdo je... A proč si pamatoval jen jméno Thranduila.

°°◦ஓ◦°°

Legolas pozoroval, jak sebou ve spánku Erestor škube, ale nijak nezakročil. Místo toho si přehodil jednu nohu přes druhou a levou ruku opřel o desku stolu vedle sebe a o ní hlavu - pohodlná poloha. A pak zavřel oči. Jen na chvíli. Na malou chvilinku si odpočine - pryč od všech těch lží a přetvářek vlastního otce. Od pochybovačných a ustrašených pohledů strážných.

Znovu a znovu se natahoval po tom závoji, který mu bránil zjistit, co je zač... A pak ho probudila prudká bolest, která se jako požár šířila z jeho mysli do zbytku těla. Měl dojem, že křičí, ale když mu sluch konečně posloužil, z hrdla mu nevycházel víc, než šepot. Pak si uvědomil, že se pokouší posadit, čemuž se jeho noha brání a že v pokoji není sám.

Lesní elf vypadal, že hluboce spí, byť se mu to nezdálo dvakrát pohodlné. Ale pravidelně oddechoval, oči měl zavřené... Erestor měl vyprahlo v hrdle.

V tu chvíli do pokoje potichu přišel Liren, dal mu napít a položil mu na čelo chladivý obklad. Poté se přes rameno ohlédl na Legolase, který stále spal. Ano, v podobě si toho nejvíce odnesl ze svého otce, povahově však měl něco málo i z matky. Každý si jej s Thranduilem mohl splést. Znovu se otočil na Erestora. „Zkus se ještě prospat. Ve spánku se tělo uzdravuje rychleji."

"Já... Já..." Erestor na léčitele pohlédl skelnýma očima. Léčitel obklad upravil.

"Na otázky bude ještě času dost, spi."

To měl tedy pravdu, tak té vlídné rady poslechl a znovu se pokusil ponořit do svých snů se šedavým závojem. Ale tentokrát se mu vyhnuly, jeho spánek byl černý, těžký a hojivý, přesně jak to potřeboval. A jak to zařídila léčitelova voda.

°°◦ஓ◦°°

Když se Legolas probudil, zprvu si říkal, kde je, ale nakonec ten pokoj poznal. Vyřezávaný strop, prostorné místnosti s čerstvým vzduchem v nejtišší části království. Povzdechl si. Ještě jednou se kolem sebe rozhlédl a zjistil, že na něj hledí tmavé oči. Oči Erestora - téměř ztracené v myšlenkách. V určitý moment jej napadlo, že ho zase osloví jménem otce.

"Legolas, že ano...?" hlesl však Erestor, když se vrátil do přítomnosti a uvědomil si, že na prince, byl to přece princ, zírá s urputností až neslušnou.

„Ano." Neusmál se. Nic. Pouze odpověděl. _Chladná krása._ Přemýšlel nad tím, jestli mu říci o tom, že otec odmítá pomoci, nebo prostě jen mlčet, ale uznal, že elf toho má za sebou dost, i když si nic nepamatuje.

"Mám dojem, že jsem ti ještě nepoděkoval. Patrně jsi mi zachránil život." Spánek Erestorovi prospěl. Kruhy pod očima téměř zmizely a nebýt těch vlasů a modřin, prostě by vypadal jen jako velmi unavený elf, i když se právě vrátil od Mandosovy brány.

„Nenechal bych za sebou žádného elfa, který ještě dýchá," odpověděl pomalu princ, jakoby přemýšlel nad každým slovem.

"To neznamená, že nemáš mou vděčnost," odtušil Erestor a nezraněnou rukou se natáhl pro sklenici vody. Když se napil, povšiml si Legolasova pohledu. "Je na mně snad něco... nezvyklého?" zeptal se nejistý, protože nevěděl, jak by si to měl vyložit.

„A na mně? Když jsem spal, musel jsi mě už hodnou chvíli též pozorovat," odpověděl mu princ otázkou. „Připomínám ti někoho?"

"Snažil jsem se ve snu dosáhnout na svou paměť, ale nedaří se mi to. Ten závoj mi stále uniká a nejspíš ještě nějakou dobu bude... A tělo mne potrestalo bolestí. Asi mi není souzeno zjistit, kdo jsem."

„Vlastní jméno ti nic neříká... Pamatuješ si jen Thranduila a přitom neznáš jeho tvář. Bude to pro tebe dlouhá cesta."

"Nepochybně," odpověděl Erestor klidně a zavřel oči. Byl odhodlán dojít do cíle.

°°◦ஓ◦°°

"Myslíte, ty a ostatní léčitelé, že mne drželi v zajetí skřeti?" oslovil o několik dní později Lirena, když léčitel převazoval jeho raněný bok.

"Podle všeho."

"Můžeš… Lze nějak z mého stavu odhadnout, jak dlouho?" Erestor na léčitele upřel své znepokojivě tmavé oči. Nikdo z lesních elfů neměl takovou barvu, vypadaly jako temné propasti.

"Jen velmi těžko. Nemyslím si, že by skřeti dokázali držet elfa, vznešeného elfa, dlouho, aniž by ho nezabili. Ale to může být mylný předpoklad, tvoje tělo je silné, ale jiným způsobem, než tělo bojovníka."

"Myslíš silné od těžké práce?" Co se zotavil, jeho mysl byl břitká a jazyk za ní nezaostával.

"Zní to šíleně," odtušil Liren, celý nesvůj. Skřeti málokdy brali zajatce a zajmout elfa by pro ně znamenalo víc rizika než užitku. "Ale ano, máš pravdu."

Chvíli bylo ticho.

"Mistře Lirene, mohl bych dostat zrcadlo?" zeptal se znenadání. Léčitel se na něj zadíval, neodpověděl, ale asi se mu něco odrazilo v očích. "Od chvíle, co jsem tady, na mne všichni hledíte, jako by má zranění byla mnohem vážnější, než je cítím. Zřejmě to tedy souvisí s mou tváří, ale chápu, že mi nikdo nebude chtít odpovědět na otázku přímo."

"Myslím, že bys to po mě neměl žádat." Konečně byl převaz hotov. Teď bude spát a později se zeptá třeba Legolase, který bude na jeho otázky znát lepší odpověď.

"Mistře Lirene, to zrcadlo, prosím. Nebo snad mám vstát a najít si jej sám?"

Cosi v Erestorově hlase mu říkalo, že na Legolase čekat nehodlá. A právě to cosi přimělo Lirena, aby ho nakonec poslechl.

"Nechodil bych tam." Areiden, který měl službu, trochu rozpačitě zadržel Legolase, který se právě vrátil z několikadenní hlídky a usoudil, že by se mohl podívat, jak se Erestorovi vede. A třeba se zeptat léčitelů, zda tu nebyl jeho otec... Čirou náhodou, přirozeně.

"A proč ne? Přitížilo se mu?"

"Ne. Ale požádal Lirena o zrcadlo. A on mu je dal."

"Valar. To snad ne."

Otevřel dveře. I když si nebyl jist, zda to chce vidět…

°°◦ஓ◦°°

Erestor seděl u stolku, velké kulaté zrcadlo bylo opřeno o stěnu a podlaha byla pokryta ústřižky tmavých vlasů. Elfova ruka svírala velké stříbrné nůžky pevně a jistě je vedla.

"Co to děláš?!" Legolas málem vykřikl, ani si neuvědomil, že by se Erestor mohl leknout a ošklivě se zranit. Nestalo se nic z toho. Ruka se ani nezachvěla, jen ustřihla další část zmrzačené hřívy.

"Snad vidíš, princi," odpověděl Erestor.

"Proč, u Valar? Vždyť…" Legolas zjistil, že mu došla slova. Kdyby nebylo uší a těch ostrých rysů, vypadal teď Erestor jako člověk, a i když to bylo nesrovnatelně lepší, než předtím, Legolas to nechápal.

"Být ostříhán je potupa," odpověděl Erestor. "Ale já si své ponížení nepamatuji, nevím, kdy, jak, ani kdo mi to udělal. Přesto se to stalo a nikdo, ani já, ani ty, s tím nic neudělá…"

Ticho. Stříh. Stříh. Stříh.

"Vlasy dorostou. Jednou. Ale já to musím přijmout, musím s tím žít a nemohu čekat, protože je to tady a teď. Toto je můj způsob, princi, jak se smířit sama se sebou. Toto je můj způsob, jak zabránit jedu, aby mi zaplavil duši. Ne oni, ale já sám. Po jejich nožích, jejich rukách nezůstane památka, protože to teď jsou mé ruce, které to dělají. Odstřihávají mne od mých věznitelů."

Legolas pořád mlčel. Nevěděl, co říct.

"Musel jsem to udělat, abych se sebou mohl dál žít."

°°◦ஓ◦°°

Legolas seděl u sebe v pokoji a hleděl na měsíc. Navštívení Erestora v něm vyvolalo mnohé vzpomínky. Jeho čin - sám o sobě - ať už mu přišel Valar ví jak moc příšerný, tak byl vlastně logický. Přesto, že ostříhání vlasů bylo pro elfa tou největší možnou potupou, chápal Erestorova slova a čin snad více, než jakýkoliv jiný elf v království. _Abych se sebou mohl dál žít._ Věta, která otřásla Legolasovým nitrem.

Čin, za který by se plno elfů stydělo, ani by se k němu neodvážili, ale Erestor to udělal, _aby se sebou mohl dál žít._ Princ si povzdechl. V tu chvíli, kdy jej tam viděl, mu proběhlo tělem opravdu velké zděšení, šok, ale nic víc necítil. Když se nad tím zamyslel - kdy vlastně naposledy něco cítil? Nějaké staletí to už bude...

Otec jej vždy vedl k tomu, že nejbezpečnější pro něj bude, když nikdo z jeho nepřátel nebude vědět, co cítí. Protože podle citů jeden lehce odhadne, co si elf myslí, na komu mu záleží. A tak se Legolas postupem času přestal zajímat o věci, o elfy, o skutky. Nutno podotknout, že velkou zásluhu na tom měl Thranduil sám. Pokaždé, když dal princ najevo nějakou emoci, která se králi nelíbila, dal to svému synovi velmi silně najevo. A Legolas trpěl. A trpěl tak nepředstavitelným způsobem, že se radši rozhodl žádnou bolest už nikdy nepocítit. Byl jako kámen. A co hůř - byl jako otec. Stejně krásný, chladný, nevypočitatelný a nebezpečný.

Jak roky plynuly, Legolasovi došlo, že bez citů je všechno tak nějak jednodušší. Dokázal se na plno věcí dívat z jiného úhlu... Bez pocitů bylo vše - lepší. A zdálo se, že otec je na něj poprvé za celý jeho život pyšný.

Znovu si povzdechl a vstal z postele. Už bylo na čase, aby se konečně svlékl a šel spát. Tak nějak po tom všem, co si vybavil, se nemohl přimět podívat do zrcadla. A když už to udělal, hleděly na něj ty modré oči - stejně chladné jako oči jeho otce. Když si rozpletl vlasy a rozčesal, bylo to úplně tím stejným způsobem, kterým splývaly podél tváře králi. Byl mu tak neskutečně podobný. Vážně se nedivil, že se o něm rozhlašuje po říši, že je druhý Thranduil. Do očí by mu to samozřejmě nikdo neřekl. Erestor se ostříhal, ale co má dělat on, aby se sebou mohl dál žít? To nevěděl. A nebyl nikdo, kdo by mu mohl poradit.

°°◦ஓ◦°°

Za tři týdny léčitelé dovolili Erestorovi vstát, jeho noha byla už víceméně zahojená, rána na boku také. Jen svaly měl trochu oslabené, ale nebylo to nic, co by se časem napravilo. Ale jeho paměť stále prodlévala za šedým závojem, na který nemohl dosáhnout. Alespoň podle svých slov, ale kdo by mu mohl dokázat opak. Jeho oči byly bystré a pátravé, slova ostrá a mysl jasná a otevřená, přistihnout ho při lži bylo patrně nemožné. Anebo si opravdu stále nevzpomínal.

Přesto za ním během této doby byl Legolas pouze jednou - a to Erestor spal. A princ byl za to rád. Jen se Lirena zeptal, jak si vede a sotva obdržel kladné odpovědi, už byl zase na odchodu. Místo toho většinu času trávil na hlídkách a nebo trénoval na okraji lesa lukostřelbu. Několikrát byl dokonce i vyzván pro ukrácení dlouhé chvíli svými spolubojovníky, aby si s nimi zabojoval. A on souhlasil, jen aby přišel na jiné myšlenky.

Příchod tohohle tajemného tmavého elfa totiž převrátil jeho vnitřní svět naruby, aniž by si to uvědomil, a teď se s tím musel nějak vyrovnat. Jediné čím si mohl být jist bylo, že vyhýbat se Erestorovi mu nepomůže, kromě toho by si taky otec mohl časem vzpomenout, že mu ho takříkajíc hodil na krk. Čistě teoreticky vlastně věděl o každém jeho kroku, zůstával informovaný - jen mu nedělal ocásek. Kdyby se jej otec náhodou ptal.

A pak ho potkal na cvičišti, zrovna napínal luk a i když se mu obličej křivil námahou, bylo vidět, že to nedělá poprvé. Jen neměl dostatek síly. Když ho spatřil, spustil luk ke svým nohám.

"Už mi dovolili jít ven a trochu cvičit, jsem slabý jako moucha. Přesto, mohu ti nějak pomoci, nebo je naše setkání čistě náhodné?"

„Náhodné. Uzdravuješ se pozoruhodně rychle, ale co jiného by se dalo čekat od někoho, kdo je Noldo. Nesmíš se přetahovat. Musíš pomalu, dokud se ti nenavrátí síly." Legolas pomalu přešel k jeho zádům a vedl Erestorovy pohyby svýma rukama. „Zhluboka se nadechni." Cítil každý záchvěv Erestorova těla, jeho krátké vlasy jej šimraly na tváři. „Uvolni se. Představ si, že šíp i luk jsou součástí tvých paží, bude to potom jednodušší."

"Mé tělo si pamatuje, i když mysl zůstává zamlžená," odpověděl Erestor, ale nebránil se. Kde jeho oslabená paže nestačila, Legolasova ruka dotáhla tětivu a pak ji společně pustili. Zrak naštěstí Erestorovi sloužil dobře, takže střed minul jen o půl palce. Spustil luk a obrátil se na Legolase. "Pořád si snažím vzpomenout, byl jsem bojovník, nebo jsem sedával za stolem? Stále na ten závoj nemohu dosáhnout a nevím, proč si pamatuji jméno tvého otce, ještě jsem ho ani neviděl. Ale nemohu takhle zůstat věčně, takhle napůl... Měl bych odejít a nevím kam. Až zesílím, mohl bych vstoupit do tvé družiny, princi? Chtěl bych alespoň vyrovnat dluh za svůj život."

„Ty bys pro mě udělal to samé. Nic mi nedlužíš," odpověděl pomalu princ a zadíval se na Erestora. „Možná by sis měl s otcem jít promluvit, pokud se na to cítíš." Zadíval se na stranu a povzdechl si. „Nemohu s tebou za ním jít."

"A já se na to necítím. Podle toho, co jsem o králi slyšel, by nebylo dobré, abych se s ním setkal, dokud mě porazí i jen silnější vítr. Nicméně na své prosbě trvám... Stejně jako ty. Protože bych udělal to samé, ale ty bys také cítil vůči mně dluh."

„Rozmyslím si to. Co jsi slyšel o králi?"

"Že mu dračí oheň sežehl nejen tvář, ale i srdce a veškerý cit v něm. A také jsem slyšel cosi o jedenácti dnech..."

„A co jsi slyšel o mně? Nikdo ti nic neřekl?"

"O tobě?" Erestor se opřel o luk a pohlédl mu do očí. "Jsi synem svého otce, ale i své matky. Máš otcovu tvář a její duši, ačkoliv se to snažíš skrývat, protože tak je snadnější s králem vyjít. Nikdo mi nic neříkal, princi, ale já mám oči a vidím..."

A Legolas se ušklíbnul. Poprvé, za celou dobu nějaký náznak emoce na tváři. „A možná vidíš špatně. Dříve snad."

"Jen jsi zdokonalil své masky a vybudoval si pevnější hranice. To není nic špatného, mnozí by tvou vůli a ovládání se velmi obdivovali."

"A ty?"

"Já pořád čekám, zda mi dovolíš připojit se k tvé družině."

Legolas si sice pomyslel, že to není odpověď na jeho otázku, ale v tu chvíli přesně věděl, co Lirena přimělo Erestorovi dát zrcadlo. To cosi v jeho pohledu… Možná to bylo tím, že žádný elf v Temném hvozdě neměl takové oči.

Kým byl Erestor ve svém dřívějším životě? Jistě mocným mužem.

"Nechci, abys splácel neexistující dluh," odpověděl potom s rozmyslem. "Ale pokud chceš vstoupit do mé družiny, budeš vítán." _Alespoň do jisté míry._

"Budu ti užitečný," kývl Erestor a vrátil se ke svému cvičení s lukem.

°°◦ஓ◦°°

 _Ten závoj mi stále unikal a já už pomalu vyčerpal všechny prostředky, jak na něj dosáhnout. A pak jsem si uvědomil, že má duše se možná stále mučí otázkami, ale rozum se jí ptá, zda ještě chci znát odpovědi. Co by mi přineslo, zjistit, kdo jsem a co jsem?_

 _Na tohle nesmím myslet, na tohle opravdu nesmím myslet. Koho chci ošálit tím, že by mi nezáleželo na minulosti a jméně? Na přátelích, kteří mne možná hledají a možná oplakávají jako mrtvého? Tady v mém nitru není nikdo, koho bych mohl oklamat, jen já sám._

 _Ostříhal jsem si vlasy, protože jsem vnitřně cítil, že jinak bych nemohl dál. Ale co mám udělat teď?_

 _V mé mysli ulpělo jako jediné jméno krále lesního lidu. Ale nedovedu k tomu jménu přiřadit tvář, byť mi léčitelé říkají, že na ni každý den hledím, že Legolas je dokonalým obrazem svého otce. Krále, který mne chtěl nechat zemřít. Ani nevím proč. Chci odsud pryč, vím, že nejsem vítán, ale nemohu. Nemám kam jít, nemám za kým jít. Nevím, kdo jsem a co je horší, nevím, jestli to vůbec kdy zjistím._

°°◦ஓ◦°°

Nakonec se k hlídce připojil, pro ostatní záhadný elf s temnýma očima, který stále nosil kapuci a jehož ruce byly pevné a precizní.

Za temných nocí, kdy spával pod korunami stromů, Erestora častokrát napadlo, jestli skutečně byl bojovníkem, protože jak jinak by si jeho tělo pamatovalo, jak zacházet se zbraněmi? Jak by se mohl pohybovat tiše a neslyšně, jako zkušení elfové z Legolasovy družiny? Možná snaha přežít ve skřetích dírách ho tomu naučila.

Skřeti ho ovšem těžko naučili vznešený jazyk, sindarštinu, natož pak obecnou řeč a západní dialekt… Ale černou řečí hovořil taky.

Aspoň nelhal, když Legolasovi tvrdil, že bude užitečný.

Samotného Legolase se vždy ptali, co je zač ten _nováček._ A on jim odpovídal, že jim do toho nic není. Každý si pak domyslel, že Erestor je vlastně ten zachráněný a na nějakého nováčka ovládá umění boje podivuhodně skvěle - téměř jakoby se nenarodil pro nic jiného. Princ si na jeho práci v hlídce nemohl na nic stěžovat, ačkoliv občas musel uklidňovat ostatní členy, kteří si pod rouškou noci mumlali pod nosem cosi o tom, kolik je stálo úsilí dostat se na své pozice v hlídce. Jenže jednoho dne to vyvrcholilo a Valaržel ne pod Legolasovým dohledem.

Toho dne pobili další tlupu skřetů, která si nevážila života a kdyby to bylo na nich, nenechali by naživu ani jednoho. Ale Erestor, ten zatracený temný parchant, si jednoho nechal stranou, jako obvykle... (Vyptával se pokaždé. Nač, to si mohli jenom domyslet, neboť nikdo by se nesnížil k tomu, aby se naučil něco tak odporného, jako je skřetí řeč. Ale Erestor jí mluvil, což mu v očích ostatních moc nepřidalo.) Ani tentokrát se zřejmě nedozvěděl nic užitečného, nebo možná slyšel něco, co vědět nechtěl. Podřízl skřetovi krk jednou ranou a když se vracel zpátky k družině, chvěl se hněvem. (Další věc, pro kterou neměli lesní elfové pochopení, on totiž stále cítil...)

Později si říkal, že všechno to mělo padnout na jeho hlavu, že měl být opatrnější, ale stalo se. Když ucítil, jak jeho kapuce klouže dolů, bylo už pozdě. Náhle stál před svými spolubojovníky a všichni do jednoho viděli, co doufal, že navždy zůstane jeho tajemstvím. Vlasy mu za tu dobu dosahovaly sotva k bradě, zplihle mu visely do očí, které teď metaly blesky.

„ _Jen si zkuste něco říct_ ," křičel ten pohled zlobně „ _zkuste něco pronést a bude s vámi zle. Se všemi do jednoho!"_ Zatínal pěsti, potom se však ovládl a kapuci si natáhl zpátky.

"Jsem hotov, můžeme jít?" optal se klidným hlasem. Pak kolem nich prošel a doufal, že tím to skončí.

K jeho uším dolehlo to uchechtnutí. Ani se nemusel otočit, aby věděl, kdo to je. Seregon, stříbrovlasý, arogantní, nemilosrdný. A ten, který si nejvíc myslel, že v hlídce nemá co dělat.

°°◦ஓ◦°°

Legolas si zrovna rozplétal copánky. Zlaté vlasy splývaly podél jeho zad a halily jej téměř jako plášť. Už, už si chtěl rozepínat i tuniku, když do jeho pokoje vtrhl Ethuil. Nezaklepal, rovnou rozrazil dveře a udýchaně se opřel o kliku.

„Princi! Legolasi musíš jít se mnou! Oni spolu bojují a vůbec to nevypadá dobře! Nikdo je od sebe není schopen odtrhnout!"

Podle naléhavého tónu a velmi zoufalého výrazu ve tváři Legolas poznal, že si z něj nikdo neutahuje. Ethuil ani nemusel říkat jména a už předem věděl, o koho se jedná.

Bylo jednoduché je najít - ne snad kvůli davu, protože žádný nebyl, ale Legolas přesně věděl, kam jít. Erestor spával v zahradách pod stromy, mimo ostatní elfy, mimo společnost - a přesně tam mířil. Nakonec spatřil kroužek pochechtávajících se elfů a uprostřed stály dvě osoby - Erestor a Seregon. Legolas se na chvíli zastavil, snažil se zaslechnout, jestli nezjistí důvod hádky, ale nikdo nic neříkal. Padaly pouze nadávky a smích. A potom to uviděl - to _něco_ v Erestorových očích, co jej přimělo jednat.

Vběhnout elfovi do rány a Seregona odstrčit na zemi bylo jen dílem okamžiku. „ _DARO!_ " A všichni ztuhli, sotva zahlédl proud zlatých vlasů a uslyšeli ten tón, kterým rozkazoval.

°°◦ஓ◦°°

"To tě tak upravili skřeti?" zeptal se Seregon a krev v Erestorových žilách ztuhla. Pomalu se otočil. Legolase by možná způsob jeho pohybu varoval, ale tyhle nikoliv.

"Mlč," varoval ho tiše. Nechtěl prolévat krev, i když jeho ruce by rády.

"Slyšel jsem, že to občas dělají," pokračoval však Seregon a hlouček jeho přátel vybouchl smíchy. "Prý těm, koho si hodlá Velký skřet pozvat do svého pelechu."

"Mlč, ti říkám," opakoval Erestor, ale ty urážky ho pálily jako cejch. Mohl se odstřihnout od minulosti, od své potupy, ale nepomohlo to. Cítil, že v něm stoupá vztek.

"A my jsme pořád přemýšleli, proč by tě skřeti nechali naživu." Seregon si patrně svého života nevážil o moc víc, než skřeti, kteří pořád doufali poplenit Temný hvozd. "Byl jsi dobrá děvka?"

Erestor vytáhl nůž, když padlo ještě několik urážek.

"Mlč, je-li ti život milý," zopakoval potom velmi, velmi tiše. A rád by svou čepel omočil v Seregonově krvi.

"Skřetí děvko!" zavrčel Seregon a Erestor se rozmáchl. V tu chvíli mezi ně někdo skočil, zahlédl zlaté vlasy a poznal ten hlas, který k jeho rozumu pronikl i přes hradbu vzteku.

"Můj pane..." Na poslední chvíli strhl svou ruku stranou. Legolasovi by neublížil, jemu ne, jemu vděčil za život. Chvilku hleděl do těch jasných modrých očí. Potom si vložil ostří do dlaně a rukojeť podal princi. "Omlouvám se."

Legolas ji bez váhání uchopil a přitiskl k Seregonovu krku. „Dovolil by sis říci něco takového mně, kdybych udělal něco proti tvé vůli?"

„Ne, můj princi," odpověděl tázaný a podal mu své zbraně též. Legolas si je vzal a otočil se k zbývajícím členům.

„Amin feuya ten' lle! A to si říkáte hlídka? Ještě jednou se něco takového bude opakovat, vyřídím si to s vámi všemi sám! A jestli o této hádce někde v království jen padne slovo, _už si žádné copánky splétat nebudete,_ " dodal mnohem tišeji a s velkým zadostiučiněním sledoval, jak se většině rozšířily zorničky. „Přísahali jste na svoji čest, tak se podle toho chovejte."

Tím by to bylo skončeno. Legolas se otočil a odcházel. Jejich zbraně odhodil po pár krocích do trávy, byl znechucený, to si domysleli všichni. Ale nic se tím nevyřešilo. Seregon na Erestora pohlédl a v jeho očích byla čirá nenávist, která jako ta pověstná jiskra zažehnula v tmavém elfovi novou hranici vzteku.

"Neměli tě ostříhat," zasyčel Seregon, "měl tě nechat ať jim držíš do bezvědomí a pak ti tu hlavu měli uříznout!"

Erestor se nahrbil jako velká kočka a když se ozvalo další uchechtnutí, skočil stříbrovlasému po krku. Ne, už neměl zbraň, ale dokázal by ho zabít i holýma rukama. Kdyby chtěl. K Legolasovi však choval úctu a náklonnost, nemohl ho připravit o bojovníka. Což neznamenalo, že se musí nechat urážet. A tohle musel udělat sám, bez ohledu na následky!

Seregon mu nezůstal nic dlužen, rány mu oplácel, ale Erestor, štíhlý a vysoký, byl mrštnější a poháněl ho vztek. Nakonec ho srazil k zemi, poklekl mu na prsa a sevřel jeho krk ve smrtícím gestu. Nechtěl zabít, ale chtěl, aby si to Seregon myslel, aby škemral o svůj život, kňučel a naříkal. Jako to dělal on, když takhle cítil skřetí ruce kolem svého krku...

V tu chvíli, kdy jeho mysl byla tak jasná a prázdná, kdy nic nebylo, kdy byl naplněn jediným - pomstít se za ta urážlivá slova - jeho ruka konečně dosáhla na šedý závoj a stáhla ho dolů. Myšlenky, vzpomínky, vědomí vlastního já a vlastního jména mu oslnivě prolétly myslí, rozčísly ji ve dví jako blesk oblohu a to v jediném okamžiku.

Seregon prosil o vlastní život a jemu to bylo jedno. Pomalu pustil jeho krk a pak cítil, jak ho někdo odtáhl pryč, opřel o kmen stromu. Věděl, že znovu hledí do Legolasových očí, ale nevnímal je, ne doopravdy.

"Jsem Erestor," zašeptal po chvilce. "Jsem Erestor z Roklinky a Gondolinu."

Legolas jej neslyšel, protože byl už znovu u Seregona a držel jej za vlasy. „Říkal jsem ti, co se stane," mluvil k němu klidně, ale znechucení v jeho hlase bylo znát a nikdo to nemohl přeslechnout. Z opasku si vytáhl dýku a přeřízli prameny, které svíral v dlani, v přesné délce, jako byly ty Erestorovy. „Nechť je ti toto dostatečným trestem za tvoji aroganci." Stříbrné pramínky padaly princi k nohám a potrestaný na ně šokovaně zíral, ale nezmohl se na jediné slovo. Koneckonců, byl to princ. Králi a jeho synovi přísahal svoji věrnost, měl na tento trest právo.

"Jsem Erestor z Roklinky a Gondolinu," opakoval sám sobě a věděl, byl si jist až do hloubi srdce, že je to jeho jméno. Pak se na zemi stočil do klubíčka a tiše dýchal jako zvířátko zahnané do kouta. Celé tělo jej bolelo, cítil Seregonovy rány, cítil svá zranění a už věděl. Věděl všechno. Pak ucítil jak mu po tváři stékají slzy a hrdlo se svírá touhou vykřičet do celého světa své jméno. Zachvěl se a pokusil se ovládnout vzlyk, ale nepodařilo se mu to. A tak tam seděl, vzlykal a konečně byl smířený sám se sebou.

Legolas všechny propustil mávnutím ruky. „Kela!" A potom si všiml Erestora. Té hromádky neštěstí. Pomalu k němu přešel, snad jej uklidnit, ale na tohle nikdy nebyl, a tak tam jen stál, díval se na něj a clonil jeho tělo, aby na něj nikdo neviděl. Alespoň tolik soucitu mohl projevit.

Tmavé oči plné slz se na něj upřely.

"Jsem Erestor z Roklinky a Gondolinu," hlesl, když viděl, kdo nad ním stojí. Nemohl si pomoct. Chtěl si to opakovat tak dlouho, dokud tomu sám neuvěří.

„Vzpomněl sis." Neznělo to nijak udiveně, ani to nebyla otázka. Pouze konstatování zjevného faktu.

"Mohl bych mluvit s králem?" Erestor se nadechl a polkl ten knedlík, který se mu tvořil v krku. "Pak ti dám odpovědi na tvé otázky, princi. Přísahám."

„Můžeš, já nerozhoduju o tom, koho král přijme nebo ne."

Zdvihl se a zahleděl se Legolasovi do očí. "Ty se hněváš, princi? Smím vědět proč?"

„Přísahali mi. Všichni do jednoho. Bez ohledu na jejich aroganci jsou to nejlepší bojovníci a chovají se jak... Seregon tě už provokovat nebude, potrestal jsem ho, jak jsem sliboval."

Na chvilku se zarazil, nechtělo se mu věřit, co teď slyšel. Aby elf jiného elfa... Aby mu způsobil takovou hanbu, byť by to byl sám princ.

"To kvůli mně?" zeptal se pak tiše.

„Tohle nebyla první příhoda. Zasloužil si to."

"Nenávist plodí jen další nenávist," odpověděl Erestor pomalu. Legolas ho překvapil tak, jak si nikdy nepomyslel, že by bylo možné. "Ale přesto ti děkuji. Mnoho to pro mne znamená..."

„Jsi dobrý bojovník a elf, jako každý z nás, byť o něco významnější. On přísahal, ty chceš splatit dluh. Udělal bych to pro kohokoliv, kdo by si to zasloužil." Legolas se zadíval k bráně. „Měl bys jít teď, později by tě už nemusel otec přijmout."

Erestor přikývl, ale po několika krocích se otočil. Princ ještě stále zíral na místo, které tak mu laskavě poskytlo útočiště.

"Legolasi?" oslovil spíš jeho záda. Modré oči mu vzápětí pohlédly až do duše.

"Ano?"

"Prosím, pamatuj si, že ať se v budoucnosti stane cokoliv, máš mou vděčnost, úctu a mé přátelství, pokud o něj budeš stát."

V Legolasových očích se objevilo překvapení, nejspíš se ptal sám sebe, proč mu to říká. Erestora zabolelo srdce, zvykl si na prince, zvykl si na to chladné přátelství, které mu bylo opatrně nabídnuto, byl ohromen tím, že se ho Legolas zastal proti vlastním lidem... A věděl, že až se vrátí od krále, tyhle modré oči na něj budou pohlížet s nenávistí a pohrdáním, zrovna jako ty Seregonovy. Protože Legolas se to dozví, tím si byl jist.

Král mohl počkat. To Legolasovi vděčil za svůj život a mnohem víc než jen to. A tohle bylo to nejmenší, co pro něj mohl udělat. Rychle se k němu vrátil a než se princ zmohl na slovo, pevně ho objal.

Ten netušil, co má dělat. Nejdříve jen stál jako sloup a poté opatrně položil dlaně na Erestorův pas. „Až otce uvidíš, nezapomeň dýchat." Jen pár slov, ale přesto v nich zazněla lehká ironie a narážka na pověsti o Thranduilově kráse.

"Nedýchám, když vidím tebe, příteli, to stačí," pousmál se Erestor do zlatých vlasů a dál ho pevně držel. Nevěděl sám, oč se vlastně pokouší, jestli doufá, že rozehřeje jeho srdce, že zastaví ten hrůzný proces, který by Legolase připravil o poslední zbytky citu, ale věděl, že to musí udělat. Alespoň se pokusit.

Legolas mlčel. Nevěděl, co odpovědět a nevěděl, co dělat. Na druhou stranu to bylo docela příjemné ale... Ale. „Nechtěl jsi jít za Thranduilem?"

"Půjdu," přikývl Erestor po chvíli a pomalu, velmi neochotně, ho pustil. "Děkuji, Legolasi. Za všechno." Pak odešel, rychle, protože věděl, cítil, že tohle byla poslední přátelská chvíle mezi nimi. Když zmizel mezi stromy, nechal za sebou jednoho velmi zmateného lesního prince.

Když strážím zjevil svůj úmysl navštívit krále, vyhověli mu. Už věděli, že tenhle podivný elf je pod ochranou rukou samotného prince a i když teď Legolas s otcem nevycházel nejlépe, stále měl druhé nejpádnější slovo v království. Tak se vlastně vztahovalo i na Erestora.

A tak tmavý elf vstoupil do Thranduilovy síně. Byla rozlehlá a krásná, takřka stejná jako si ji pamatoval z dávných dob. Když za ním klaply dveře, věděl, že je s králem o samotě. Zamířil tedy k trůnu. Byl si vcelku jist, že o něm Thranduil ví, i když ho strážní neohlásili, ale přesto ze zvyku našlapoval tiše a měkce, dokud nestanul před bohatým trůnem. Pak se poklonil, jak si to žádala zvyklost, i když tu úctu vzdával jen královským zádům.

"Můj pane..."

"Takže sis vzpomněl," odpověděl mu král a pomalu se otočil. Byl krásný, jednomu by se zastavil dech a puklo srdce, ale byla to mrazivá krása, chladná a krutá. V princově hrudi tlouklo vřelé, soucitné srdce, v králových prsou ležel chladný kámen. A nic na tom nezměnilo to, že si Erestor pamatoval jiné časy. Teď cítil jen lítost a zlost.

"A tys mne chtěl nechat zemřít, Thranduile," odpověděl tiše. "Proč? Ze strachu, abych ti neujedl příliš mnoho? Nebo abych neprozradil tvé tajemství?"

„Nevím, jak to myslíš," promluvil pomalu král a dál jej propichoval pohledem. Pověsti vážně nelhaly - Legolas byl jeho mladší kopie. Téměř se i stejně chovali. Přesto na něj Thranduil shlížel s jakýmsi opovržením. Ne - to nebylo to správné slovo, ale v tom pohledu prostě _cosi_ bylo. Sedl si na trůn, do své oblíbené polohy, dlouhé nohy překřížené a natažené před sebou, pravá ruka líně spočívala na jílci meče a pohrávala si s ním.

"Doslechl jsem se zvěsti o jedenácti dnech, během kterých jsem buď měl přijít k vědomí, nebo zemřít. Nebo bys ze mě udělal žrádlo pro pavouky?" Erestor se trochu napřímil a bez bázně mu pohlédl do očí. "Celou dobu jsi držel klíč k mé paměti, mohl jsi mi říct, kdo jsem... Proč jsi to neudělal?"

„Nejlepší klíč, který odemyká naše nitro, je v nás. Mohl jsem ti to prozradit, ale nic by ti nezaručovalo, že si vzpomeneš. A jak jsem slyšel, jméno sis pamatoval."

"A zlomil jsem jím srdce tvého syna," odpověděl Erestor zachmuřeně. "A zlomím je ještě víc, až se dozví celou pravdu. O tobě, o mně a těch několika letech, co jsme strávili v tvých komnatách."

„Proč bys měl Legolasovi lámat srdce? Vůbec tě nezná. Kdyby byl nějaký zhrzený milenec, tak bych tvá slova chápal. Ale takhle?" Thranduil se usmál. Byl to krásný úsměv, kdyby se ovšem usmívaly i oči. Přetvářka - to byl poslední staletí celý Thranduilův život.

Erestor zmlkl. Jak vysvětlit kameni, co zahlédl v očích mladého prince ve chvíli, kdy jej oslovil špatným jménem... A viděl to vůbec, nebo si jen jeho obluzená mysl představovala, že to viděl? Těžko říct.

"Mám to chápat tak, že jsi mě chtěl nechat zemřít ze zhrzené lásky? Protože jsem kdysi poznal, že tvé srdce ochladlo nejen ke mně, ale ke všem, včetně vlastního syna? Protože jsem pak už s tebou nechtěl sdílet lože?"

Král vstal, sešel k němu dolů těch pár schodů a znovu se usmál. Oh, ano, pamatoval si ty dny, kdy ani nevylezli z postele. Bylo to vášnivé, příjemné a po dlouhé době něco _cítil._ „Víš, tohle - ta lhůta jedenácti dnů - mě napadlo jen tak. Protože jsem chtěl." Chodil kolem něj v kruzích, pomalu, jako sup létá nad svojí obětí. „Udělal bych to komukoliv, u koho by se mi zlíbilo!" Zastavil se před ním a zadíval se na jeho tvář. Pořád stejná, pořád stejně krásná. Zvedl ruku a pohladil tu hebkou kůži. „Dlouhé vlasy ti slušely více," poznamenal potom a políbil jej.

Erestor zalapal po dechu a kdyby se mu vzpomínky nevrátily v boji se Seregonem, teď by mu jistojistě prolétly vědomím jako blesk. Takhle se jen některé drobnosti více řídily a zapadly na své pevné místo ve skládačce jeho mysli. Býval pán, bojovník a učenec, ctěný svým lidem, známý svou radou a vyhledávaný pro svůj úsudek. A byl milencem nádherného lesního krále, ačkoliv se mu to zdálo tak dávno, že to snad ani nebyla pravda. Nuže, teď to pravda byla a se vším všudy.

Zrádné zasténání opustilo jeho rty. Miloval ho, i po těch letech, vzdor jeho kamennému srdci, vzdor jeho krutosti. Ach Valar.

V tu chvíli někdo zaklepal na dveře. Možná se to pro ně zdálo jako chvilka, ale ve skutečnosti o nich celý svět nevěděl dvě hodiny. Už se schylovalo k večeři a jako obvykle se princ dostavil k otci. To, že spolu nevycházeli však nikdy nepřerušilo tuto dlouholetou tradici. „Otče," zazněl do ticha Legolasův hlas. Tvářil se naprosto nezúčastněně, jakoby mu to bylo jedno. Ale přesto. Bojoval za jeho život u otce a on mu odmítal říci odkud Erestora zná. Teď už věděl.

O tmavého elfa se pokusila závrať. Ano, teď to tam bylo, v těch jasných, modrých očí, které ho uvítaly zpátky na tomto světě, teď četl znechucení, pohrdání a ty drobné jiskřičky laskavosti se utopily v chladném moři plném ledu. Legolasovy oči mu teď připomínaly zimu, led na vrcholcích hor. A věděl, že on je toho příčinou... Že znovu zlomil princovo srdce.

"Legolasi," hlesnul, chtěl se pokusit to všechno nějak vysvětlit, ale neměl slov. A i kdyby měl, věděl, že princ ho nebude poslouchat.

"Je čas k večeři, že, synu? Jdi napřed, přijdu za tebou," zazněl Thranduilův čistý a jasný hlas.

„Samozřejmě," odpověděl princ a otočil se tak prudce, až za ním zavlály vlasy a konec roucha byl vidět, i když už byl dávno za dveřmi. Milenec. Otec měl před dávnými dobami milence. Jediné, co nechápal bylo, proč dával nesmyslnou lhůtu jedenácti dnů. Jednou to je někdo, na kom mu záleželo, proč by ho po jedenáctém dni zabíjel? Že by ze soucitu, aby se netrápil? Ne, tohle Legolasovi opravdu nešlo.

"Legolasi!" vykřikl Erestor a vytrhl se svému králi. Srdce se mu svíralo, rozpolcené ve dví. Thranduilovy rty chutnaly stejně jako před lety, znovu v něm ten polibek vyvolával to zvláštní chvění, chtěl, aby to pokračovalo nejen polibkem. Ale princi vděčil za tohle všechno. Jemu přislíbil svou vděčnost, úctu a přátelství, o které teď jistě lesní princ nestojí. Přál si věřit, že Thranduil ho bude znovu milovat, ale nechtěl své štěstí vykoupené tím, že by Legolasovi ublížil. Jakkoliv ublížil.

Vyškubl se Thranduilovi a rozběhl se za jeho synem.

Dohnal ho v jedné z chodeb, které přiléhaly k jídelně a v zoufalé snaze jej zastavit, chytil pevně jeho plášť. Neslýchaná drzost.

"Legolasi!" hlesl naléhavě, když se na něj princ podíval. Náhle nevěděl, co říct, jakými slovy vysvětlit, co se tu teď dělo, jaké pouto ho váže k lesnímu králi.

Legolas se zadíval na ruku svírající jeho roucho, potom na Erestora. Nikdy tohle nezažil, že by otce s někým viděl, že by na vlastní kůži pocítil, jaké to je - někoho milovat. A přesto ta ruka, která teď byla až nebezpečně blízko... Sálalo z ní neuvěřitelné teplo, stejně jako z Erestora samotného. „Tvoji nabídku přátelství oceňuji a mám dojem, že těmi budoucími příhodami jsi zjevně tušil toto, že ano?"

"Netušil jsem, že mne políbí," zašeptal a dál hleděl do jeho tváře. _Valar, ať jsem vám udělal cokoliv, proč trestáte jeho?_ "Myslel jsem, že mne nenávidí, když mu nezáleželo na mém životě..." Pustil Legolasův plášť a krok odstoupil. "Pořád jsem ovšem pod tvým velením, můj pane. A odpovím na každou tvoji otázku."

Princ ustoupil také o jeden krok dozadu a otočil se k němu zády. Na chvíli ty modré oči zavřel. Na vteřinku nechal mysl odpočinout. Když je zase otevřel, modrá barva postrádala svoji vřelost, svoji teplost. Už zbyl jen led. „Pod mým velením jsi pouze tehdy, když jsme za hranicemi, když jsme v hlídce."

"Můžeme jít tedy za hranice, pokud by sis přál." Erestor mu to zoufale chtěl vysvětlit. Chtěl ho přesvědčit, že jeho přátelství bylo upřímné, že jeho činy byly čisté, ale nevěděl jak. Cítil jen, že se před ním princ uzavírá a že je to navždy. Že už nebude mít moc ty hradby kolem jeho duše a srdce zbořit.

„Otec na tebe čeká."

"Čekal na mne skoro půl tisíciletí, pár hodin to jistě ještě vydrží!" vyštěkl Erestor náhle, unavený marnou snahou dostat se k princovu nitru trochu blíž. Pak ho popadl za ruku a překvapivou silou jej začal vléct ven z paláce. "Málem jsem rozpoutal čtvrté vraždění rodných, kdybys mne od Seregona neodtrhl. Odpor je marný!" oznámil mu, když princ začal prskat nad tou neuctivostí a hrubostí.

Ale jinak byl Legolas tak ohromen Erestorovým činem, že se na odpor nezmohl, ani když míjeli strážné. A přece by stačilo jen slovo, Erestor by skončil, poněkud nedobrovolně jistě, zpátky v otcově náručí a on by měl klid. Jenže tmavý elf si s ním očividně chtěl věci vyjasnit, jen Valar vědí proč, a když mu řekl, že jeho velení podléhá jen za hranicemi, naložil s tím po svém.

Doslova jej odtáhl do zahrad a potom ještě dál, až skutečně překročili hranici, za kterou se vydávala jen dobře ozbrojená a vycvičená hlídka. Tam teprve se Erestor zastavil, uprostřed šera, holých stromů a tlejícího listí. A pak před ním poklekl na pravé koleno, jako kdyby byl Legolas skutečně jeho pánem.

"Ptej se, odpovím na každou tvou otázku. Tady jsme za hranicemi. Jsi mým velitelem."

„Vše, co ti přikážu, tak splníš? Bez od odporu?" zeptal se opatrně princ.

Erestor na něj pohlédl, nebyl si úplně jistý, co má princ v úmyslu, ale kývnul.

„Polib mě."

Princova slova mu rozpoltila srdce jako nejostřejší nůž. Pak vstal, poněkud váhavě ovinul ruce kolem jeho útlého pasu a přitiskl své rty na jeho.

Líbat Thranduila bylo krásné, protože k chuti jeho polibků se vázaly vzpomínky na minulost, ale pořád to bylo jako líbat mramorovu sochu. Líbat Legolase bylo jiné. Jakoby v tu chvíli zase nevěděl kým je, hledal své místo na tomto světě a princ mu podával pomocnou ruku. Erestor vjel prsty do světlých vlasů a přitáhl si Legolasovu hlavu blíž.

Princ se nechával líbat a nechával se vtáhnout více do polibku. Byl to úplně nový pocit - ale hezký pocit. A přesto se cítil tak nějak... „Přestaň prosím," zamumlal potichu a snažil se odtáhnout dál. Bylo to špatné. Erestor teď byl s jeho otcem.

Zadýchaně se od něj odtáhl a zahleděl se pátravě na jeho tvář. Legolasovy tváře byly zrůžovělé, naběhlé rty měly barvu čerstvých jahod. Vypadal překrásně. Tak živě. Byl by jej líbal dál a s chutí, ale princ si to nepřál. Tak jen pohladil ty zlaté vlasy.

"Udělal jsem něco špatně, Legolasi?"

Ten od něj ustoupil na délku paže. „Co bylo mezi tebou a Thranduilem?"

Erestor si povzdechl. Tak to tedy přišlo. Spustil paže podél těla a potom se usadil hromady suchého, napůl zetlelého listí. Překvapivě to bylo pohodlné.

"Tvůj otec nebýval vždycky takový. Kdysi dávno miloval svou zem, svůj lid a svého malého syna. Kdysi dávno miloval také mne, když zavítal do Imladris a potkali jsme se v Elrondových zahradách. Byly to krásné roky, přestože chvíle, které jsme spolu trávili, byly jen ukradené v moři povinností. Nakonec jsem přijal jeho pozvání sem, do Temného hvozdu... A pak se něco stalo. Drak zpustošil Erebor, zničil Dol a zabil krále pod horou. A tvůj otec se změnil. Strašlivě. Bojoval s drakem a byl zraněn, ale hlouběji, než si kdokoliv z nás myslel. Dračí dech sežehl nejen jeho tvář, ale i jeho srdce a duši. Ochladl a... Naše láska vyhasla. Nemohl jsem s ním dál sdílet lože, ani svůj život. Vrátil jsem se do Roklinky."

Legolasovi teď všechno dávalo mnohem větší smysl. Thranduil potřeboval někoho, kdo zaplní tu prázdnou díru uvnitř něj, s kým by cítil ještě alespoň něco. A jeho záchranou byl Erestor. Povzdechl si. Všechno bylo tak příšerně složité. Kdyby mu otec rovnou řekl, odkud se znají, co spolu mají společného, všemu se mohlo předejít. „V tom případě ti přeji hodně štěstí. Nenech si srdce zlomit znovu." Původně se chtěl zeptat na to, jak jej unesli, ale vybavil si tu chvíli, kdy na něj ty oči hleděly se slzami a poznal, že o tom ještě není připravený mluvit. Chtěl odejít, ale Erestorův tichý hlas jeho kroky zastavil.

"Proč jsi chtěl, abych tě políbil, Legolasi?"

„Nevím. Možná proto, že jsem tě viděl s Thranduilem. Možná jsem chtěl vědět, jestli mezi námi budeš dělat rozdíl." To bylo první, co jej napadlo. _Jablko nepadá daleko od stromu,_ tím už se všichni přesvědčili, ale viděli to hlavní? Nebo viděli jen Thranduila a jeho věrnou kopii, jen s jiným jménem?

"A dělal jsem?" pokračoval Erestor a znovu sevřel jeho paži, aby mu zabránil odejít. Legolas s ním zjevně skončil, ale on s princem ještě ne.

„Ne," hlesl princ.

"Ty nejsi tvůj otec, Legolasi," zašeptal Erestor, když hleděl do té dokonalé tváře, která se zdála tak bezchybná - a tak bezbranná. "A já tě prosím, nikdy se jím nestaň."

„Máš pravdu, nejsem můj otec, ale jsem jeho syn. Už to samo o sobě je dostačující vysvětlení." Pokusil se mu vytrhnout, ale Erestor jeho paži držel pevně. Příliš pevně na to, aby mohl jít.

"Ale nejsi stejný. Tvůj otec by mně nechal zemřít, ale ty jsi mě zachránil..."

"Opakuješ se." Znovu se mu pokusil vytrhnout a Erestor si zazoufal, že nenalézá potřebná slova.

"Myslíš, že je možné milovat někoho, kdo by ze mně dvanáctý den udělal žrádlo pro pavouky a vrrky?" zeptal se nakonec a pustil Legolasovu ruku. Jestli princ chce odejít, neměl by mu bránit. "Vrátím se do Roklinky," dodal ještě, "určitě mne postrádají, nebo oplakávají, a tady jsem už nadělal dost škody."

„Kdy plánuješ odjet?"

"Co nejdřív. Pokud mně propustíš, ze svých služeb princi."


	2. Chapter 2

Název: Temný hvozd  
Díl: 2/2  
Spoluautor: Bea  
Fandom: LOTR  
Pairing: Erestor/Thranduil, Erestor/Legolas

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

 _ **O měsíc později - Temný hvozd**_

Nikdy předtím si neuvědomil, jak je vlastně ta místnost prázdná. Seděl tam jen velmi nerad a nechápal, jak to může jeho otec vydržet. Přesto nejraději trávil čas v knihovně, na což předtím neměl vůbec čas. Předtím mu nejvíce času zabrala hlídka, ale teď měl volno pořád. Meč nosil samozřejmě pořád s sebou, ale ve společnosti knih to bylo opravdu zbytečné. I tak musel stále nosit čelenku, reprezentativní roucho a kdekoliv se ukázal, nemusel ani promluvit a všichni ustali v pohybu - jakoby se čas zastavil.

Někdy to začínalo být tak otravné, že mu vadilo i ticho knih. Proto se rád přemisťoval na cvičiště, kde měl možnost procvičit se v lukostřelbě. Když se potom k večeru musel vracet zpět, aby si vyslechl hlášení, byl rád, že je konec dne.

To byly asi veškeré novinky. Vlastně potom, co Erestor doopravdy odjel do Roklinky i s jeho otcem, Legolas přestával komunikovat a stále více a více se uzavíral do sebe. Teď ležel u sebe v pokoji v posteli a přemýšlel. Stávalo se mu to poslední dobou docela často.

Nejen, že Erestora po jeho prosbě propustil se slovy, že nemůže splácet neexistující dluh, tudíž může odejít, kdy chce, ale ten způsob, kterým se s ním Erestor rozloučil... Už se mu o tom dokonce i jednou zdálo.

°°◦ஓ◦°°

 _S otcem od toho vyrušení nemluvil. Nikdy nepřišla řeč na to, co se stalo za hranicemi ani o čem se bavili. A přesto jej přišel Erestor navštívit před jejich odjezdem. Sám se připravoval na odchod s ostatními na hlídku, když uslyšel lehké zaklepání na dveře._

 _"Vstupte, jestli musíte!" zvolal a dveře se otevřely. Erestor odložil svou kapuci, před ním se skrývat nemusel, protože Legolas věděl. Ze všech on jediný doopravdy věděl. Vklouzl dovnitř, ale dveře za sebou nezavřel._

 _"Smím tu s tebou chvilku pobýt, princi?" zeptal se tiše._

 _"Už nejsem tvým velitelem, zapomněls? Nemusíš mě oslovovat tak... formálně," odtušil Legolas, ale pokynul k pohodlnému křeslu. Erestor se usadil na kraji. Jeho tmavé oči byly podivně smutné._

 _"Ale princem jsi stále," řekl tiše, jakoby se bránil proti nevyřčenému obvinění. "Nebudu tě rušit dlouho. Jen jsem s tebou chtěl strávit ještě pár chvil. Než odjedu domů."_

„ _Jaké to je? Vědět, že jedeš tam, kam patříš?" optal se princ a snažil se ignorovat jeho menší vyznání. „Otec s tebou není?"_

 _"Proč by mně měl provázet zrovna v tuto chvíli, Legolasi?" Zdálo se, že mu to Erestor nehodlá ulehčit. Ale copak mohl... Jeho otec byl šťastný, copak by mohl on, jeho syn, to štěstí zničit?_

„ _Poslední měsíc se od tebe nehnul - skoro bych řekl, že tě hlídá. Nikdy jsem ho takhle neviděl," zamumlal Legolas a zabalil si pár Lembasů do brašny. Balit se na hlídku nebylo nikdy těžké, ale v tento moment byl rád, že musí něco dělat, protože jeho jednotka odjížděla téměř s Erestorem a jeho otcem._

 _"Já kdysi ano. Skoro by mně svádělo říct, že je to stejné jako kdysi, ale není... Oba jsme zestárli, třebaže si to nepřipouštíme."_

„ _Nechápu jej. Ale je to král - může si dělat, co chce. I když je jeho chování nedůstojné."_

 _"Kvůli lásce ztrácíme často mnohem víc, než jen důstojnost, Legolasi." Na chvilku se odmlčel a potom sklonil hlavu do dlaní. Jeho vlasy byly opět trochu delší, už by to nemělo trvat dlouho a potupa se promění v pouhou vzpomínku, po níž nezůstane nic. "Rád bych věřil, že mne skutečně miluje..." hlesl po chvíli._

„ _Zřejmě ano. Nikdy kvůli nikomu ještě nikam neodjel." Když se nad tím Legolas zamyslel, byla to pravda. V prvních dnech, potom, co s ním přistihl otce, Erestor přestal do hlídky chodit. Ze začátku možná cítil trochu stesk z toho, že kolem sebe tmavovlasého elfa nemá, ale teď mu upřímně přál jen to nejlepší. "Nenech si své srdce zlomit znovu, příteli."_

 _"A co tvé srdce, princi?" povzdechl si a zadíval se na něj. Jak jeho ruce hbitě balí všechno, co je potřeba, vzpomínal jak bezpečně a s jakousi krásou umí třímat zbraň, věděl, jak umí být něžné, z těch několika málo doteků, které mu princ věnoval. "Mohu doufat, že mně někdy poctíš svou návštěvou, Legolasi?"_

„ _Snad ano. Nebudu se moci ale zdržet dlouho, Hvozd potřebuje krále."_

 _"Tvůj otec je králem, ne? Měl by pečovat o svou zemi, nenechávat všechno na tvých bedrech..."_

„ _Do teď všechno leželo na jeho. Asi uznal za vhodné, abych jej na určitou dobu zastoupil." Dopnul poslední popruh a položil brašnu na zem vedle postele. Bylo na čase odejít._

 _I Erestor se zdvihl, zdálo se, že jeho návštěva je zde skončena. Přešel tedy ke dveřím, ale než stisknul kliku, ještě se otočil._

 _"Zůstaneš navždy v mém srdci, lístečku, všechno, co jsi mi dal, uchovám jako nejvzácnější vzpomínky, které nikdy nevyblednou."_

 _Princ jen přikývl, ale nepodíval se na něj. Nemohl. Prostě to nešlo._

 _Erestor už otevřel dveře, ale ani on nemohl odejít jen tak. Jeho srdce bylo rozpolceno ve dví, toužil věřit, že jej Thranduil opravdu miluje jako kdysi, ale raději by se vrátil zpátky Mandosově bráně, než vidět prince nešťastného, tak ztraceného._

 _"Legolasi, políbíš mne, prosím? Na rozloučenou...?"_

 _Princ se zhluboka nadechl. Tehdy před měsícem mu to sám přikázal, ale Erestor jej dnes prosil. Copak mu mohl odmítnout? Přesto si nejdříve připnul opasek se zbraněmi, popadl brašnu a vydal se ke dveřím. Před Erestorem se zastavil a zadíval se do těch čokoládových očí. Nějak se k tomu nemohl odhodlat. Proč to najednou bylo tak těžké? Volnou rukou mu odhrnul vlasy z tváře a zastrčil je za ucho. Potom dlaní automaticky přejel na zátylek a přitáhl si jej do polibku._

 _Bylo to tak jiné! Zoufalé. Naléhavé. Legolas mu poslední dny připomínal, stejně jako jeho otec, překrásnou mramorovou sochu, ale nebyl z kamene. Jeho polibek byl vřelý a něžný tak, jak jen mohl očekávat od bojovníka, který měl dosud na starosti jiné věci. A on cítil to zoufalství, které se před ním Legolas snažil skrýt. Cítil je, jakoby bylo jeho vlastní. Nejistota, strach... Legolas se mu zdál tak bezbranný v tuto chvíli a on... Jen to zhoršoval._

 _Když se od něj Legolas odtrhnul, přišel si tak nějak prázdný. Naposledy přejel palcem po té krásné tváři a znovu mu na rty vtiskl krátký, malý polibek. „Sbohem, příteli."_

 _Erestor vtiskl polibek na to bílé čelo. "Nashledanou. Když nepřijedeš, vrátím se..."_

°°◦ஓ◦°°

Vyjel z Lesního království brzy po rozbřesku. Sám. Nikdo se s ním neloučil, nikdo mu nepřál šťastnou cestu... Nedivil se, ani jim to neměl za zlé. Nadělal dost škody a dost zlé krve, bylo jen dobře, že odjíždí a nemohl lesním elfům vyčítat, že jeho odjezd vítají. Na jejich místě by asi nejednal jinak.

Stezka byla klidná a prázdná, na pavouky bylo příliš pozdě, na vrrky zase ještě brzy. Když překročil strážní říčku, s úlevou si sundal kapuci. Tady už nebyl nikdo, kdo by se mu posmíval, kdo by hanobil jeho vzhled a on sám se cítil poněkud volněji, když viděl všechno a ne jen to, co mu látka skoro v očích dovolila. Pak se k němu připojil Thranduil, neobvykle veselý a usměvavý, který proklouznul svým strážným a vydal se na tajný výlet do Imladris. Však on to Legolas zvládne, je to jeho syn!

A lesnímu králi se příliš zalíbila myšlenka být zase chvíli tam, kde nemusí hlídat každý svůj krok i nádech a kde je navíc někdo, kdo mu byl kdysi velmi, velmi drahý...

"Domníval jsem se, že jsi jen žertoval, když jsi tvrdil, že pojedeš se mnou," pohlédl na něj trochu nejistě. Skutečně se domníval, že Thranduil své království neopustí. Když to neudělal tolik let...

„Legolas to beze mne zvládne. Nikdo ani nepozná, že jsem pryč," pousmál se. Byla to změna opět sedět v sedle na koni a dýchat čerstvý vzduch. Navíc se mu na mysl vkradla myšlenka, že by více stráveného času s Erestorem mohlo trochu oblevit zledovatělé srdce.

"To se o něj nebojíš?" zeptal se Erestor celkem zbytečně. Thranduil přece necítil strach, a kdyby ano, tak by syna neopustil. Když se Lístek narodil, chodil ho kontrolovat častěji než chůvy, jestli se mu něco nestalo... Ach, jak dávno to bylo.

"Trochu ano, ale je na čase, aby mládě vylétlo z hnízda. Když je dost starý, aby na mně byl drzý, je i dost starý, aby se chvíli postaral o Hvozd."

"Aha, to mně nenapadlo." Moc k smíchu to nebylo, přesto králova slova vyloudila na Erestorových rtech slabý úsměv.

„Nikdy sis nevšiml té podoby? Nikdo ani nepostřehne, že pravý král je pryč. A pokud ano, nikdo nic stejně nenamítne. Je to princ. Jednou jim bude vládnout tak jako tak."

"Jistě z něj vyroste spravedlivý a moudrý král," odpověděl Erestor trochu obřadně. Podoba? Och ano, ovšemže si všiml. Kdo by si nevšiml. Jen princovy oči nebyly tak studené, čehož by si ovšem málokdo povšimnul... _Sbohem, lístečku, a hodně štěstí,_ pomyslel si potom se smutkem, když se Thranduil nahnul, aby mu něžně projel vlasy.

"Brzy to už nebude poznat. Zase to budeš ty, můj krásný a temný."

Ten dotyk byl příjemný. A překvapivě jemný a opatrný, když uvážil, co se říkalo o králově krutosti. Pohlédl mu do tváře a spatřil úsměv. _Ach ano, ano, tebe bych znovu mohl a chtěl milovat._

Zprvu cestovali mlčky, ale jak se Thranduil vzdaloval od srdce své říše, byl uvolněnější a hovornější. Jakoby z jeho beder spadla tíha všech věků a starostí a z jeho mysli odešel stín. Když Temný hvozd docela opustili a krále pohladilo po tváři slunce, připomněl Erestorovi nemocného, který po dlouhé době smí ven. A tentokrát by se mu skutečně nad jeho krásou zastavilo srdce.

Třetí noc na cestě byla obloha poseta hvězdami a oni se pod ní milovali. Po letech se Erestor zase cítil šťastný a úplný, jakoby se rána v jeho srdci zhojila sama od sebe.

Od té noci držel krále v náručí pokaždé, když usínal a probouzel se v jeho blízkosti. Mohl by ho a chtěl znovu milovat. Pocit, že tomu tak je, sílil s každým okamžikem, každým polibkem.

Dvacátého dne dojeli na hranice Imladris a Erestor zplna hrdla nasál vůni, která se nad údolím vznášela. Byl doma! Ještě před dvěma měsíci nevěděl, zda se mu to kdy podaří, ale teď byl doma! Nad údolím se vznášela mlha, v dálce slyšel burácet vody Bouřné…

Setřel slzu, která zradila jeho vůli.

Pak odnikud vylouply stráže.

"Stůjte! Kdo jste a co pohledáváte v Imladris!" vykřikl jeden z nich. Erestor ten hlas poznal okamžitě a srdce mu zalilo štěstí. Skutečně byl doma! Gestem zastavil Thranduila, který užuž otvíral pusu.

"Musel jsem být vskutku dlouho pryč, tak ti nemám za zlé, že mne nepoznáváš, Glorfindeli," odpověděl potom tiše a sňal kapuci.

V modrých očích kapitána roklinských vojáků se objevil úžas. Nevíra. Nadšení.

"Erestor… Erestore!"

"Rád tě znovu vidím, příteli," hlesl někdejší poradce lorda Elronda a seskočil.

°°◦ஓ◦°°

 _Uplynulo už několik měsíců od Erestorova a otcova odjezdu. Nikdo ani nepoznal, že král je pryč - až na Lirena, Areidena a pár strážných z hlídky, kteří samozřejmě nic neřekli. Dny se stávaly více a více náročnými, protože v noci jsem nespal. Bylo těžké rozhodovat o důležitých věcech, když mou mysl zaplavovala tmavovlasá postava bez tváře. Ve snech se mnou sedávala na zahradě a rozmlouvala o knihách, poté jsem většinou vyprávěl já, které kousky z naší knihovny mám přečtené._

 _Netušil jsem, co to znamená. Ani Liren nedokázal pomoci. Pouze mi poradil, abych před spaním pil miruvior, ale ani to nepomáhalo. A tak jsem dál přes den usínal za chůze, dokud mě Areiden neodvedl do pokoje, abych si odpočinul, že během pár hodin království určitě nespadne. A já mu byl vděčný._

 _Měsíce plynuly a měnily se v roky. Otci jsem psal pravidelně, občas trochu kratší zprávy, jen aby byl v obraze. Nikdy si nepotrpěl na vřelé vztahy._

 _Moje sny pokračovaly._

°°◦ஓ◦°°

Poslední domácký dům se nezměnil ani trochu. Jen z jeho špice vlála černá zástava, znak, že pán domu drží smutek.

"Někdo zemřel?" zeptal se Erestor znepokojeně. Glorfindel na něj pohlédl laskavě.

"Ty, melonin. Když se nenašly stopy, mysleli jsme, že tě zabili skřeti. Od té doby Imladris truchlí a vojáci pořádají výpravy do hor, jako když jsme ztratili Celebrían."

Erestorovo hrdlo se stáhlo. "To snad…"

"Byl… Jsi přítel našeho pána, náš nedocenitelný poklad, Erestore. Bez tebe nic nefunguje," Glorfindel se snažil celou věc odlehčit, ale nešlo to. Tři roky každé ráno vzdával hold mrtvému příteli. Pobil tolik skřetů, kolik jen mohl… A musel přihlížet, jak se Elrond, pán Imladris, jeho přítel, jeho láska, trápí.

Nebylo to jednoduché. Erestor mu byl vděčný, že se nezmínil o jeho vlasech.

"Koho jsi to přivedl, Glorfindeli?" ozval se náhle z galerie ten důvěrně známý hlas. Než mohl však zlatovlasý bojovník odpověď, Erestor jako lasička vyšplhal nahoru a vrhl se překvapenému Elrondovi kolem krku.

"Co to…!"

"Už můžeš stáhnout ten prapor, příteli," zašeptal a odtáhl se, aby si ho Elrond mohl prohlédnout, "před třemi lety v horách nikdo nezemřel. Už ho nebudeš potřebovat."

"Erestore…"

°°◦ஓ◦°°

Ten den šli opravdu pozdě spát, protože zvěst o jeho zmrtvýchvstání se roznesla rychlostí požáru. Přišla ho přivítat celá Roklinka, všichni ho objímali, smáli se a plakali zároveň.

A on potom dlouho do noci vynahrazoval všechnu pozornost svému nádhernému, zářivému králi, který věděl, že by se měl cítit uražený, ale nedokázal to. Ne tváří tvář pohledu na takové štěstí. Ale utěšovat se nechal ochotně.

Šťastný Erestor totiž znamenal Erestora něžného, vynalézavého a kulantně řečeno, výkonného.

Tu noc také přešťastný Elrond s ještě šťastnějším Glorfindelem vylezli na střechu a rukou společnou a nerozdílnou roztrhali ten prokletý černý prapor, který je tři roky soužil jako velký černý pták zastiňující slunce.

A Glorfindel se také mimo jiné dočkal povolení, že svého milého smí políbit na rty. Když uvážil, co se mezi nimi za ty tři roky odehrálo, usoudil, že už bylo skutečně na čase. A dal si záležet.

°°◦ஓ◦°°

Několik let uběhlo jako voda, v očích elfa pouhý okamžik. Thranduil se za tu dobu změnil snad více, než si byl ochotný přiznat. A všechno díky jeho Erestorovi, který se navrátil do funkce správce Imladris. Poslední dobou na něj neměl moc času a Thranduilovi nikdy předtím nedošlo, kolik práce takový správce má. Milování i nadále zůstávalo krásné, ale probouzel se do prázdné postele a kolikrát celý den ani Erestora neviděl. A pokud ano, občas z toho měl rozporuplné pocity. A tak začínal hledat zábavu jinde. Sice mu zprvu přišlo, že by to neměl dělat, ale Erestor se změnil na takového suchara, který leží až po nos zabořený v práci. Král mu to nikdy nevyčítal - nikdy! Přesto doufal, že si toho Erestor někdy všimne sám a omluví se mu. On sám na to byl moc hrdý a změna sama nezasáhla až tak hluboko.

Čím déle bylo po jeho boku prázdné místo, tím víc si uvědomoval, že jen těžko se stane zázrak a oni navážou tam, kde se jejich vztah před půltisíciletím přetrhl. Tehdy to byly jen ukradené chvíle v moři povinností, kdy se scházeli jen na týden a víceméně na půl cesty mezi Roklinkou a Temným hvozdem. Ale těch pár dní byl Erestor jen jeho, dával mu všechnu svou pozornost, všechnu svou lásku a s nikým se o něj nemusel dělit.

Teď si připadal, jakoby Erestor ani nevěděl, že existuje i přes den, ne jen v noci, kdy se k němu dychtivě tiskne a nechává se líbat…

Na druhou stranu, jiní si všimli a věděli, jak je přes den osamělý. I toho, jak je krásný. A jemu to lichotilo, dokonce velmi. Erestora měl stále rád, znamenal pro něj nádherné vzpomínky, ale věděl, že když s příchodem jitra začíná o jejich lásce pochybovat víc a víc, není to dobré.

Jeho čest mu to zakazovala, ale city, dlouho umrtvené, které se prodraly na povrch, mu přikazovaly, aby si o tom s Erestorem promluvil. Oh, Valar - a jak se snažil. Jenže správce nikdy nebyl k zastižení, nebo měl právě až moc práce, kterou musel udělat a nikdo jej k němu nepustil. Tady král nebyl, tady nemohl rozkazovat.

A tak podlehl. Podlehl krásným očím, které patřily jednomu Elrondovu písaři... Podlehl Lindirovu nádhernému hlasu... S radostí podlehl několika imladriským vojákům, protože jejich vášnivá naléhavost mu připomínala dávné časy, kdy i Erestor byl takový.

Pak ho napadlo, že by se možná měl vrátit. Doma už nebyl několik let a od Lístečka neměl žádné, nebo jen velmi kusé zprávy. Prý je všechno v pořádku. V Temném hvozdě možná, ale tady, tady nebylo v pořádku nic! Kromě Erestorových vlasů, které dorostly do své původní délky a byly tak krásné a jemné, až se tajil dech. Těm knihám, kterým Erestor dopřával svou přítomnost v hojné míře, se určitě aspoň chvěly listy.

Když už tenhle stav pokračoval víc než rok, bylo na čase si přiznat, že veškeré lásce mezi nimi je konec. A možná to jen jeho tmavovlasý správce poznal dřív.

Thranduil měl možnost z toho vyjít se ctí, stejně jako Erestor. Nic jiného ani neplánoval. A potom mu přišel ten dopis od Lirena. Legolas umíral. A ani vrchní léčitel si s tím nevěděl rady. Rozhodl se velmi rychle. Odjezd měl rozmyšlený už předem a dohodnutý i s Erestorem a Elrondem, takže se jen sbalil a dopis spálil. Nikomu se nesvěřil - co kdyby se to dozvěděly nesprávné uši a využily příležitosti.

°°◦ஓ◦°°

 _Erestor si vyšel do zahrady. Respektive, byl do zahrady nekompromisně vyhnán, protože se Elrondovi zdálo, že tři dny sezení za stolem jsou až moc._

 _Na jednu stranu měl pravdu. Na stranu druhou… Měl pravdu ještě víc. Přepínal se. Zapomínal na čerstvý vzduch a vůbec na všechno. Bylo mu mizerně a ještě mizerněji, a když na to myslel, tak mu bylo na nic ze sebe, i z toho, kam se to všechno dostalo._

 _Chtěl milovat Thranduila. Z celého srdce si přál ho zase milovat, jako kdysi, protože kdysi s ním byl šťastný. Ale čím víc nad tím uvažoval, čím častěji ho ta myšlenka budila ze sna, tím víc si byl jist, že už to nikdy tak nebude. A že vina je na jeho straně._

 _A teď hleděl do králových jasně modrých očí, které byly zděšené, překvapené a provinilé v jednom okamžiku. Protože Thranduil ležel mezi široce roztaženýma nohama nějakého mladičkého elfa, kterého Erestor matně znal od vidění, a pilně obdělával jeho políčko, což se neobešlo bez vzdychání a vášnivého sténání, které vlastně Erestora upoutalo._

 _Nechtěl šmírovat, na to měl ještě úroveň, ale když zahlédl ty stříbřité vlasy, nemohl si pomoci…_

 _Tak se mu tedy vyplatilo, že o všem v Imladris musel vědět. A měl to dokonce z první ruky._

 _A jeho srdce bylo prázdné. Necítil vůbec nic._

 _"Promiňte, nebudu rušit," zamumlal rychle, sklopil zrak a otočil se na patě. Zaslechl ještě zvolání svého jména, které znělo takřka zoufale, ale nevrátil se tam. Nevrátil by se tam ani za nic. Co na tom, že ho Thranduil podváděl, koneckonců, mohl si za to sám._

 _Ale nemusela o jeho ponížení vědět celá Roklinka._

 _"Erestore, tak stůj!" ozval se králův hlas tentokrát těsně u jeho ucha. A když ani tentokrát nemínil uposlechnout, byl zadržen hrubým násilím. Málem to jeho róba odnesla._

 _"Erestore…" Thranduil očividně nevěděl co říct. A on ani nechtěl, aby cokoliv říkal. Přál si být ušetřen trapnosti vysvětlování a opakování frází, které už za svůj dlouhý život slyšel tolikrát… Vždyť to bylo zbytečné._

 _"To je v pořádku. Já to chápu," přerušil tedy králův nádech a jeho přípravu k dlouhému ospravedlňujícímu se prohlášení. Pak se pousmál a něžně ho políbil na tvář. "Odpusť mi, že jsem tě vzal do Roklinky, můj králi. Měl jsem to tušit…"_

 _Thranduil se nezmohl na slovo. Čekal cokoliv. Pláč, křik, výhružky. Čekal, že po něm Erestor půjde se zbraní v ruce a bude ho proklínat za to, že zradil jeho srdce. A nic z toho se nestalo._

 _"Zanedbával jsem tě. A Valar mi odpusť, teď to udělám zase. Mám ještě nějakou práci."_

 _Poradce se mu ladně vysmekl a zamířil zpátky k Poslednímu domáckému domu. Když už měl z toho vztahu vystoupit, a co jiného tohle setkání mělo být, než znamení, tak se ctí._

°°◦ஓ◦°°

Od toho dne Erestor často zpytoval své svědomí. I když by mnozí řekli, že jeho milý měl být věrný, věděl, že za to může. Protože on ho sem přivedl v naději, že jejich láska bude pokračovat. Sám v to doufal, věřil, že ho miluje... Ale když ho držel v náručí, uvědomil si, že sní o modrých očí, ale ne jeho. Že chce šeptat jméno milého do noci, ale ne to Thranduilovo. Že vzpomíná na melodický hlas, který patří někomu úplně jinému.

To On ho přivedl zpět do světla a vrátil ho životu. On se ho zastal proti vlastním lidem. On ho dvakrát políbil, že se mu srdce roztlouklo jako splašené.

Legolas...

A pak mu snad sami Valar napověděli, že musí do Temného hvozdu. Že se stalo něco zlého.

°°◦ஓ◦°°

Legolasovi se motala hlava, nebyl schopný ze sebe vydat hlásku. Něco... Někdo mu něco nalil do pití. Bylo mu z toho zle a hrdlo se stáhlo, hlasivky mu vypověděly službu. Pokusil se vstát, ale kolena se podlamovala, jakoby byla z rosolu. Okamžitě se zachytil opěradla židle, ale stejně se zhroutil na zem v bolestech. Oči se mu zalily slzami, neviděl. Jen cítil, že pokud někoho nezavolá, asi bude všem jeho dnům konec. Jenže dveře byly moc daleko. Potom si uvědomil, že by měl přijít Liren s jeho večerní dávkou miruvioru. To už ale začínal ztrácet vědomí.

Léčitel o několik málo chvil později našel jen jeho bezvládné tělo na podlaze. A vypadalo to víc než zle už od první chvíle. Legolas sotva dýchal, byl smrtelně bledý a na kůži mu vyrážel studený pot. Elfové se mimo výjimečné případy nepotí, a když už tak jen málo...

Lirenova duchapřítomnost ovšem zachránila život. Alespoň pro ty první chvíle. Ihned nechal prince přenést do Domů uzdravování a podal mu základní protijed. Nedělal si naděje, že by ten nejobyčejnější výtažek dokázal prince uzdravit, ale věděl, že zabrání nejhoršímu, než se mu podaří zjistit, čím byl otráven.

Legolasovi bylo příšerně. Neměl ani sílu na to, aby otevřel oči, promluvil, nebo se nějak pohnul. Celé tělo pálilo, cítil každou kost, každou buňku. Proudění krve dokonce slyšel v hlavě a zdálo se, že mu z toho praskne. Po kůži mu stékaly kapky potu.

A nelepšilo se to, ačkoliv Liren i jeho pomocníci dělali co mohli, nelepšilo se to ani o kousek.

Pomalu jim umíral pod rukama. Musel dát zprávu Thranduilovi... A byl by si raději usekl ruku, než muset psát takový dopis.

°°◦ஓ◦°°

"Elronde, musím odjet!"

"Sotva jsi se vrátil, Erestore. Nemůžu... Nemůžu tě pustit."

"Já se tě ale nebudu ptát! V Temném hvozdu se něco děje. Musím odjet, ať budeš souhlasit, nebo ne!"

"V Temném hvozdu? Tak proto Thranduil odjel časně ráno..."

Elrond nakonec ustoupil. Raději se chtěl se svým přítelem rozloučit, než ho nechat odejít v hněvu a potom toho navždy litovat... Volno u srdce mu nebylo, ale pozoroval Erestora a pochopil, že v Temném hvozdě zanechal kus své duše, která ho teď volá zpátky. A že ho musí nechat jít. Jen tak zůstávala naděje, že se opět vrátí.

Tmavý elf štval svého koně nemilosrdně, dokud nebohé zvíře div nepadlo vyčerpáním. Musel dohnat Thranduila. On měl svá tušení, ale král věděl, co se stalo. A že to muselo být něco zlého, jinak by tak narychlo neodjel. Erestorovu hruď sevřel strach. Jenom jedna jediná věc mohla lesního krále vyhnat z Roklinky. Legolas... Valar, zelenému lístku se něco stalo!

Na obzoru třetího dne před sebou spatřil světlou postavu, které se nad hlavou vznášela zář. Ty světlé vlasy by si nemohl nikdy splést. Příliš často se jimi probíral.

"Thranduile!" Zdvihl se ve třmenech a zakřičel z plných plic. "Thranduile, počkej na mně!"

Král koně nezastavil, tak toho svého poprosil za odpuštění a kopnul ho do slabin. Musel vědět, co se děje! Musel, protože měl pocit, že se mu srdce každou chvíli rozskočí. A věděl, co to znamená. Kdysi dávno takhle jeho srdce reagovalo na Thranduila. Když mu drak spálil tvář, trpěl s ním, jakoby ty rány byly jeho vlastní. A teď...

Dohnal ho o půl hodiny později a jako nějaký zloděj drapnul jeho vlající plášť.

°°◦ஓ◦°°

Jako další příznak přišlo kašlání krve. Začalo to škrábáním v krku, jako když o sebe drhnou dvě nepromazaná kola. A jednoho krásného rána se tou krví málem udusil. Přesto oči neotevřel, více a více přestával vnímat tento svět. Byl bledší než kdejaký skřet, krev na rtech a na povlečení v té kombinaci vypadala přímo hrozivě. Legolas Zelený Lístek, princ Temného hvozdu umíral.

°°◦ஓ◦°°

Thranduil rozrazil dveře jedním mocným trhnutím paží.

"Ne, Legolasi! Pro Valar, to ne!" V mžiku klečel u svého syna, líbal to bílé čelo, jako to neudělal už roky, kolébal jeho bezvládné tělo v náručí. Tváří tvář smrti jeho jediného dítěte se ten kámen, svírající jeho srdce, definitivně rozbil na tisíc kousků.

"Legolasi, prosím. Odpusť mi, neodcházej…" šeptal zoufalý. A bezmocný. K čemu mu byla jeho moc, síla, krása, bohatství, když nemohl přemoci Náma, který už prince volal do svých síní. Nakonec jen bezmocně vzhlédl k Erestorovi, který stál na prahu a neodvažoval se vejít.

"Kdo, kdo mu to mohl udělat?" hlesl a cítil na tváři slzy. Slzy! "Zrovna jemu… Proč jemu?! Já jsem vinný, já jsem bez srdce! Erestore! Kdo jen mohl!"

Zavřel oči. A před vnitřním zrakem se mu mihla vzpomínka. Byl to mžik.

 _Vjížděli do Temného hvozdu, bok po boku, poslední míle hnali koně ze všech sil._

 _Míjeli hlídku, poznali krále, o jeho průvodce se nezajímali. A tady! Tady to bylo!_

 _Ten arogantní vědoucí úsměv! Ten strážný věděl, proč se král vrátil. Ten jediný důvod, který by Thranduila přiměl hnát se přes půl světa. Ten strážný také věděl, kdo ho doprovází…_

Strašlivé poznání vlastní viny na něj dopadlo jako kámen.

„ _Amin feuya ten' lle! A to si říkáte hlídka? Ještě jednou se něco takového bude opakovat, vyřídím si to s vámi všemi sám! A jestli o této hádce někde v království jen padne slovo, už si žádné copánky splétat nebudete. Přísahali jste na svoji čest, tak se podle toho chovejte."_

„ _Nechť je ti toto dostatečným trestem za tvoji aroganci."_

 _Stříbrné pramínky, snášející se princi k nohám. Největší hanba, kterou může elf elfovi způsobit._

 _"To kvůli mně?"_

„ _Tohle nebyla první příhoda. Zasloužil si to. Přísahali mi. Všichni do jednoho. Bez ohledu na jejich aroganci jsou to nejlepší bojovníci a chovají se jak...Seregon tě už provokovat nebude, potrestal jsem ho, jak jsem sliboval."_

To kvůli němu… Byl si tím jist, jakože byli Valar nad ním! Otočil se na patě. Thranduila nemohl utěšit, to žádná moc na světě nesvedla. Ale potrestat viníka mohl.

Srdce mu zaplavila nenávist tak obrovská, že byl odhodlán rozpoutat čtvrté vraždění rodných!

Proběhl palácem a zamířil směrem k hranicím. Hlídka tam jistě ještě bude, ještě není čas střídání… V ruce cítil rukojeť dýky. A pak si natáhl kapuci. Přízrak z let minulých, ostříhaný přivandrovalec odnikud, který neměl v hlídce co pohledávat…

Temný a neviděný. Jako kdysi. Dávno.

Seregonovy vlasy už stihly dorůst. Ušklíbl se. Pak seskočil dolů, přímo před něj.

"Otrávil jsi prince!" zašeptal, když se na něj upřelo několik páru očí. Byli překvapení. Jen jeden, jeden z nich měl v očích nenávist. A strach.

"Mysleli jsme, že tě spolkly hory a už jsme chtěli oslavovat…"

"Otrávil jsi prince, Seregone, a já tě volám k odpovědnosti za jeho život!"

Zbylí strážní se nervózně zasmáli, ale stříbrovlasý se ani nepohnul. Netušil, že ho ještě někdy uvidí. A přece tu teď Erestor stál, jakoby nikdy z Temného hvozdu neodešel. Vypadal úplně stejně, jako když přicházel na hlídku. Jen oči, které na něj hleděly, byly jako dva černé kameny.

Byl tu a on věděl, že se přišel pomstít.

"Dokaž to!" Hlas ho zradil, srdce dávno opustilo.

"Nemusím. Já to vím, Seregone. A ty to víš taky."

"Tohle si nemusím nechat líbit!" zařval a vytáhl meč. "Nikdy ses neměl vracet, ty prašivá skřetí čubko! Měli ohlodávat tvoje kosti!"

Jakoby nikdy neodešel. Zase stáli proti sobě, zase je obklopovali ostatní strážní. Ale tentokrát se nikdo nesmál. Nikdo se neodvažoval ani hlasitěji dýchat. Zlověstné ticho se na ně snášelo jako plášť smrti.

"Nikdo jiný neměl důvod, Seregone."

"Seregone…" hlesl někdo z toho kroužku. "Co jsi to udělal…?"

"NIC JSEM NEUDĚLAL! ON LŽE! LŽE, KDO BY MU VĚŘIL!" Zdvihl meč a vrhnul se dopředu.

Ale Erestor byl tentokrát skutečně odhodlán ke všemu. Býval špehem, byl učencem a byl připraven stát se i vrahem.

Před trůn ho dovlekl za vlasy. Za ty nádherné, stříbroplavé vlasy, na které byl strážný tak pyšný. Na které byli všichni tak pyšní. Nesmyslná pýcha!

"Zavolejte krále! Přivedl jsem toho, kdo je zodpovědný za princovu nemoc!"

°°◦ஓ◦°°

Thranduil se do sálu přiřítil jako velká bouře. Oči měl podlité krví, slzy ještě ani nestihly zaschnout. Nikdy jindy by nedovolil, aby jej takhle viděli, ale teď mu to bylo jedno. Pýcha, čest i všechen úsudek šli stranou. V ruce držel jednu z Legolasových dýk, kterou s sebou nosil na hlídky. Ostří se nebezpečně lesklo. „Tys to udělal?" zašeptal král a naklonil hlavu na stranu. Prohlížel si strážného jako nějaký hmyz.

"Nic jsem neudělal, můj králi, vládce a pane!" zadrmolil Seregon v nezměrné hrůze. Cítil špici Erestorovy dýky opřenou o vlastní týl. Ale Thranduil... "Jsem nevinný! Všechno si to vymyslel, on mně nenávidí!" zaječel potom.

"Erestore?!" Thranduil byl takřka pološílený žalem. Legolas se mu vzdaloval víc a víc.

"Udělal to. Chtěl se pomstít," odpověděl tmavý elf tiše. "Protože Legolas ho potrestal. Kvůli mně. Princ udělal něco, co náš hrdý strážce nedokázal snést." Prudce trhl Seregonovými vlasy vzhůru a mihla se čepel dýky. Stříbrné prameny mu zůstaly mezi prsty. A tím prolomil hráz!

"Ty parchante! To mi zaplatíš! Myslíš, že se tě bojím! Nebál jsem se Legolase, toho usmrkance, a ty nejsi nic! Za tohle tě ZABIJU!"

Rázem se v hale strhlo peklo. Strážní se od sebe snažili roztrhnout dva elfy. Byl to neskutečný zmatek. Padaly nadávky, Erestor nadával v černé řeči, Seregon se snížil na nadávky v obecné řeči. „ _DARO!"_ Nahněvané hlasy prosekl králův chladný hlas, stejně jako tenkrát Legolasův.

Erestor se tentokrát nemínil vzdát. Tentokrát ne. A pořád byl mrštnější, než strážce, i když zase usedl ke svým knihám... To bylo něco, co se nezapomíná. Chytil Seregonovu letící pěst, trhl mu paží a otočil ho kolem vlastní osy. Potom zapáčil vzhůru a elf klesl bolestí na kolena. Stačilo jen málo, aby mu tu ruku zlomil.

"Vynes svůj soud, pane." Přece jen se trochu zadýchal. Bude muset chodit častěji ven.

Thranduil dýku svého syna přitiskl strážci ke krku. „Přísahám ti, že jestli mi teď všechno neřekneš, budeš hnít ve zdejších kobkách do konce života. Sám moc dobře víš, že tady odsud se uniknout nedá!" S posledním slovem se napřáhl a silně Seregona uhodil do tváře, až se Erestorovi vytrhl ze sevření a tu ruku si opravdu zlomil.

°°◦ஓ◦°°

 _Princ i se zdálo, že se prochází královstvím. Ale vypadalo úplně jinak, bylo prosvětlené, všude byly vyvěšené bílé prapory. Na zábradlí visely květiny, stonky obepínaly sloupky a vše vonělo létem. Slyšel křik, pláč malého dítěte. Rychle probíhal chodbami, ptal se strážných, co se děje, ale nikdo mu neodpovídal. A pak spatřil tu postavu. Vysokou, štíhlou, s barvou vlasů jemu vlastní. Rychle otevřela jedny dveře a šťastně se usmála. Legolas si uvědomil, že vidí svého otce._

 _A otec ho sevřel v náručí, jako to neudělal už celé roky, políbil ho na čelo a cosi mu říkal. Legolas slova nevnímal, ale tón toho hlasu byl šťastný... Jakoby jeho otec smazal všechny ty roky, které se jen uzavíral do sebe a nenáviděl všechno a sebe nejvíc. A pak ho Thranduil odvedl do trůnního sálu. K té postavě s vlasy jako havraní peří. Té, která v jeho snech neměla tvář._

 _Teď už věděl, kdo to je. Byl to Erestor. Legolas se kolem nich pohyboval v kruzích, sledoval štěstí svého otce i jeho přítele, který vypadal, že je šťastný za ně za oba. Sledoval sebe samého, jak natahuje malé ručičky k otcovým vlasům a přestává plakat. Měl tak neuvěřitelně modré oči, že svítily na dálku._

 _A pak najednou sledoval sebe sama, dospělého, uzardělého... Otec ho k sobě přivinul, zase ho políbil na čelo, ale potom uchopil jeho ruku a... VLOŽIL ji do té Erestorovy. A tmavý elf se usmíval, ale na něj, nikoliv na krále. Na něj. Pak ho i on objal, i on ho políbil. Na ústa._

 _Legolas se zalekl. Upřímně se zalekl. Proto se otočil a utíkal. Utíkal ke dveřím, otevřel je a vběhl do bílého světla, které jej obklopilo. Musel zavřít oči, jak moc zářilo. Nakonec vše potemnělo a on padal. Propadal se do temnoty, která byla v jeho srdci. Neměl se čeho zachytit a neviděl dno._

°°◦ஓ◦°°

Seregon mluvil přes pevně sevřené zuby a v očích se mu leskly slzy. Těžko říct, jestli od bolesti, nebo vzteku.

"… pavoučí jed… dal jsem mu ho do pití… co si vůbec dovolil… tak mně ponížit! Mně!" sípěl a snažil se rukou vůbec nepohnout. Ještě aby úpěl jako malé elfátko! "Jsem věrný… oddaný… Neměl právo! Neměl právo, ne před mými spolubojovníky… NE KVŮLI NĚMU!"

Thranduil odstrčil Erestora stranou a skočil po strážci. Trefoval se do něj dobře mířenými pěstmi, až Seregon zažal chrchlat krev, pod králem křupaly kosti s jakou zlostí a silou je zraňoval. A elf pod ním prosil, škemral o život a z očí mu tekly slzy.

Nakonec to byl právě tmavý poradce, který ho vší silou odtáhl.

"Ne, pane. Prosím, ne, Legolas je teď přednější... Musíme zachránit Lístka, jinak Hvozd uhyne docela!"

Pak mávl na strážné, i když měl co dělat, aby pološíleného krále udržel. Ti naštěstí chápali, vzali Seregona mezi sebe a nešetrně ho odvlekli ze síně pryč. Erestor doufal, že ho strčí do nejhlubšího vězení, kam nikdo nepřijde jak jsou léta dlouhá... A kde se snadno může přihodit neštěstí. A že se přihodí, pokud princ zemře.

„Pojď, pane. Musíme pomoci tvému synovi... Přece nenecháš Seregona zvítězit."

„Erestore, pusť!" Král sebou škubal, chtěl vyrazit za tím zmetkem, který mu otrávil syna.

"Ne! Mysli na svého syna! Ten tě potřebuje! Jemu můžeš kosti zlámat kdykoliv, ale když Legolas zemře, co budeš dělat?!"

„Tak ti přisahám, že ho zabiju! Přede všemi!" Královy oči byly temně modré, jako mrtvé moře, které ztratilo svou zář.

"Pojď," hlesl Erestor, který věděl, že tento slib král nikdy nesplní. Ne pokud se on dostane k Seregonovi jako první. "Pojď, příteli. Legolas tě potřebuje, teď nejvíc ve svém životě."

°°◦ஓ◦°°

„ _Je tu někdo?"_

 _Odpovědí mu byla pouze jeho vlastní ozvěna. Stál v lese, v části, kterou neznal. Kořeny stromů vycházely zpod půdy vysoko na světlo, kmeny byly tlustší, než si pamatoval a koruny ani neviděl, jak vysoko se nacházely._

 _Do ramene jej trefila šiška. Rozhlédl se, ale nikde nikdo. Lesem se rozlehl smích. Veselý smích._

 _Druhá šiška mu přistála na hlavě a smích zesílil. Věděl, že by mu měl být odněkud povědomý, ale přesto nevěděl. Třetí šiška ho málem trefila do břicha._

 _"Jsi rychlý." Někdo mu vyslovil uznání. A když se otočil... Díval se sám na sebe. Jako do zrcadla. „Ale moc se mračíš. Odkdy je ze mě takový mračoun?" Jeho mladší já se na něj usmálo, otočilo a zase utíkalo pryč._

„ _Počkej!" vykřiknul, ale nemělo to žádný efekt._

„ _Pojď si se mnou hrát!"_

„ _Nebudu si s tebou hrát." Legolasovi tohle přišlo absurdní. Nikdy takový nebýval, nebo snad ano? Nevzpomínal si._

„ _Pojď si hrát!"_

 _Legolasovi se honily hlavou různé myšlenky. Jak se sem dostal? Kde vlastně byl? Proč se mu zdají takové sny? Zadíval se do korun stromů, které především ani neviděl, jen dlouhé a silné kmeny vypínající se k obloze. Začínala se mu z toho pohledu motat hlava._

 _hrát... hrát... hrát... pojď... hrát..._

 _"Ty jsi vážně mrzout, kdy se mi to přihodilo?" Druhý Legolas seděl na jedné z nižší větví a shlížel na něj. Pak se náhle přestal usmívat. "Pověz, kdy se tvoje srdce proměnilo v kámen, že ani nepoznáš, když tě má někdo rád?"_

„ _Jak se odsud dostanu?" odpověděl místo toho otázkou._

 _"Až zjistíš, kdo jsi. Až zjistíš, kým jsi. Až zjistíš, proč jsi tím, kým jsi." Druhý Legolas se znovu zasmál. "Až si zase budeš umět hrát! Protože jsi to uměl a náramně dobře! Chytej!" Mrštil po něm další šišku._

°°◦ஓ◦°°

Thranduil nemluvil a to Erestora děsilo snad víc, než jeho předchozí vztek. Král byl přece mužem činu, jen tiše sedět se mu vůbec nepodobalo... Jakoby měl v úmyslu jít s Legolasem, pokud všechno Lirenovo umění selže.

Vrchní léčitel dělal co mohl, ale všechno se spiklo proti nim. Temnohvozdští pavouci byli do jednoho zákeřné bestie, ale jejich jed se odlišoval v drobnostech. Pokud by Liren dal princi nesprávný protijed, jen by uspíšil jeho odchod. Ale čas se i tak neúprosně krátil.

Král hleděl na svého syna, který na lůžku ležel jako mramorová socha. Byl příšerně bledý, ale jinak vypadal, že spí. „Doufám, že tě nic nebolí, synu," zašeptal a opatrně jej chytil za ruku. Bylo ledová. Thranduil se zhluboka nadechl a zavřel oči.

Erestor sklonil hlavu a v tichosti odříkal modlitbu Valar. Prosil za princův život, prosil za odpuštění, že on všechno zavinil, připadal si, jakoby sám vedl Seregonovu ruku, která vlila jed do princova nápoje. Tolik toho chtěl princi říct, postarat se, aby se ty oči zase smály... A bál se, že už nebude mít možnost.

Pak opatrně uchopil druhou princovu ruku a přál si, zoufale si přál, aby mu mohl předat kus vlastní síly, aby ho zastavil, přivedl zpátky. Když zdvihl hlavu, střetl se s Thranduilovýma očima a v mžiku věděl, že jeho přítel ví... Opatrně uložil princovu ruku zpět.

"Měl bych jít, třeba budu moci být Lirenovi v něčem nápomocný," hlesl potom, protože král na něj pořád upřeně hleděl.

Ten jen kývl, že rozumí, ale stejně nevydržel už Legolase sedět moc dlouho po Erestorově odchodu. Bylo to tak bolestivé. Sledoval svého syna při umírání, absolutně bez šance jej jakkoliv zachránit nebo pomoci. Bylo mu ze sebe špatně.

Erestor spěšně zahnul za roh, ale do Lirenovy pracovny nevešel. Místo toho se opřel o stěnu a zavřel oči. _Bohové! Bohové, co jsem to jen udělal! Proč jsem dovolil, aby Thranduil opustil své království? Proč jsem toho parchanta, toho syna prašivého skřeta, nezabil, když jsem měl možnost? Proč jsem ho neochránil... Zachránil mi život, zajal mé srdce, a já dovolil, aby mu ublížili!_

A pak uslyšel ty rychlé kroky. Poznal podle nich Thranduila a už se lekl, že král míří jeho směrem, ale vzdalovaly se, až utichly úplně. Tak nějak si oddechl. Jenže potom mu došlo, kam odsud mohl král jedině jít. Do vězení. Za Seregonem. Dorazit ho.

 _To ne. To ne!_ Rozběhl se za ním. Tohle Thranduil nesměl udělat, on ne. Zabít jiného elfa bylo jako mít na čele cejch vrah... Byť by to bylo oprávněné. Tohle Thranduil nesměl nést. Jestli Seregona někdo zabije, jestli si pošpiní ruce jeho krví a tak i svou pověst, tak on! Erestor!

°°◦ஓ◦°°

 _Když se probudil, kolem sebe nic neviděl. Byla tma a nemohl se pohnout. Po chvilce si uvědomil proč. Byl připoutaný ke stěně. A před ním seděla postava, měla skloněnou hlavu a dlouhé vlasy jí zakrývaly tvář. Netušil, kdo to je. Dokud nepřišel další elf. Chtěl promluvit, ale nešlo to. Pouze vykašlal další krev._

 _Elf osobu před ním chytil za vlasy, přiložil jí ke krku dýku a potom se na Legolase podíval. Alespoň si to myslel._

„ _Ty nic neřekneš?" ozval se šepot._

 _Legolas nechápal._

„ _Sám se dobrovolně zříkáváš bezdůvodně svých citů, tak ti alespoň nějaký dám!" Náhle se odněkud objevilo světlo a Legolas uzřel, kdo to před ním klečí, ve vší té špíně. Byl to Erestor. A... On sám nad ním stál! Ale byl jiný a zároveň stejný. Něco v tom pohledu se mu nelíbilo a ten úsměv! Ten úsměv byl příliš neupřímný, příliš... Zlý. Čepel dýky prořízla bělostné hrdlo._

„ _Erestore!"_

°°◦ஓ◦°°

Chtěl jít za Thranduilem a vzít tu hroznou povinnost na sebe... Ale najednou věděl, že nemůže. Že ho Legolas potřebuje, že tam musí být a už před chvílí bylo pozdě. Otočil se na patě a utíkal zpátky. Pokazil, co se dalo, alespoň jednu věc tedy udělá správně.

Když vrazil do pokoje, jeden z léčitelů právě otíral Lístkovu bledou tvář.

"Valar, snad..."

"Ne, ještě ne. Moc času mu nezbývá, ale ještě ne. Někdo by tu ovšem měl být," léčitel mluvil tiše a vypadal unaveně. Erestor mu vzal žínku z rukou.

"Já tu budu. Postarám se o něj. Dokud... dokud se nevrátí král." Chtěl říct "dokud nebude rozhodnuto", ale ta slova mu nechtěla přes rty. Legolas se vrátí. Neopustí je. Setřel poslední kapičky krve z princových rtů. "Vrať se do světla," hlesl potom, ani sám nevěděl jak, "nebo půjdu za tebou."

Opatrně pohladil tu tvář, která ani teď neztratila nic ze svého půvabu.

"Prosím," zašeptal znovu, jakoby ho snad někdo mohl slyšet. Dvakrát ho držel v náručí. A obě ty chvíle se mu vryly do paměti ohnivým písmem... Sklonil se a něžně přitiskl svoje rty na jeho, ačkoliv věděl, že mu neodpoví.

°°◦ஓ◦°°

„ _Vrať se do světla, nebo půjdu za tebou."_

 _Viděl sám sebe, viděl otce, viděl Erestora... A do mysli mu vstoupil Erestorův hlas. Ne! Nesměl jít za ním. Vždyť - pro Valar, ani on sám nevěděl, jak se odsud dostat! Klekl si na zem a rozvzlykal se. „Odpusť mi to, prosím." Na chvíli měl dojem, že zahlédl jeho tvář, jak se nad ním naklání..._

"Legolasi, Lístečku... Prosím, vrať se ke mně, slibuji, že už tě neopustím. Už tě nenechám samotného." Držel jeho ruku ve svých, bylo to jako svírat raněné ptáče, tak byla bílá a křehká, snažil se ji zahřát a propadal zoufalství, že se mu to nedařilo. Legolas se mu vzdaloval každým okamžikem víc a víc a z jeho přítele se stal vrah rodných. Zkazil, co mohl.

„Erestore, je... líto, _"_ opustilo šeptem princovy rty, než se jej zmocnil další záchvat kašle. Nebyl vzhůru, neprobral se.

"Mně je to taky líto, všechno..."

Dveře se tiše otevřely a dovnitř vstoupil Liren. Ale tentokrát nenesl ani jednu z nádobek s protijedem. Měl prázdné ruce a prázdné oči.

"Asi bys měl najít krále, Erestore. Já už nemám, jak bych princi pomohl. Thranduil by na to neměl být sám... Žádný rodič by neměl přežít své dítě.

°°◦ஓ◦°°

Thranduil se nad Seregonem tyčil jako strážná věž. V cele byla sice tma, ale jeho oči zářily takovým chladem, že vězeň neměl tušení, co dělat, co čekat, a tak jen klečel, nechával z nosu kapat do prachu krev, zakrvavené ruce měl položené na kolenou a díval se do těch ledových krystalů, které upoutaly jeho pozornost. Král si na něm ještě vybil svoji zlost, ale potom z ničeho nic přestal a jen jej pozoroval. Seregon byl nervózní.

„Nechám tě tu hnít do konce tvého mizerného života," s tím se otočil a odcházel. Ještě mezi dveřmi se však zastavil a hodil mu ke kolenům Seregonovu vlastní dýku. „Pro případ, že by to bylo pod tvoji úroveň. Já si s tebou ruce špinit nehodlám, v tom má Erestor pravdu." Dveře od cely cvakly a král odcházel. Zprvu byly slyšet pouze jeho vzdalující se kroky, ale potom se vězením rozlehl bolestivý výkřik a tiché zadunění.

Někdy je lepší si zachovat alespoň zdání cti, než zemřít jako poslední prašivý pes... Vydal rozkazy, aby strážní tělo pohřbili hluboko v Temném hvozdu a zamířil zpátky za Lístkem. Teď už mu bude nablízku. Až se uzdraví, společně uzdraví i Hvozd a zase bude dobře. Chtěl tomu věřit, potřeboval tomu věřit - a pak uviděl Erestora, jak kráčí přímo k němu.

„Erestore. Co se stalo?!"

Přítel jej vzal pod paží.

"Nemohou mu pomoci, Thranduile. Už nemají jak. Měli bychom tam být."

„Musí přeci něco existovat!"

Mlčel. Tady už slova nic nezmohla, stejně jako selhalo všechno umění Lirenovo i jeho pomocníků. Král se o něj opřel a po letech, po stovkách prázdných let, se rozplakal jako malé dítě. Protože žádný rodič by neměl přežít své dítě. Dovolil Erestorovi, ať ho odvede do Domů uzdravování, svět kolem byl prázdný a šedý, co na něm záleželo.

Liren na ně čekal před Legolasovým pokojem a když spatřil svého krále, zoufalého a zlomeného, skoro padl na kolena.

"Odpusť mi, pane, odpusť. Dělal jsem, co jsem mohl, ale… Odpusť," zašeptal a pak se rozplakal. Poslal všechny pryč, byli zbyteční. Všichni byli zbyteční a až bude čas, jejich posledním úkolem bude projít Hvozdem a říct, že už nemá svůj zelený lístek, že ztratil poslední naději.

"Já ti věřím, příteli," zašeptal král. Pak ho gestem propustil a u lůžka svého syna klesl už beze svědků.

Erestor zůstal znovu stát na prahu. Neodvažoval se vstoupit, vždyť neměl právo. K čemu mu byly jeho znalosti, četba učených knih, k čemu uměl mluvit téměř s každým ve Středozemi jeho vlastním jazykem? K čemu to všechno, když neuměl pomoci… Zase si připadal, jako když marně natahuje ruku po šedavém závoji, který mu uniká a vzdaluje se čím dál víc.

Pak se otočil. Lirena našel v jeho pracovně. Léčitel seděl u stolu, schoulený a shrbený, hlavu zabořenou v dlaních a jeho ramena se otřásala vzlyky.

"Opravdu už není žádná naděje?" zeptal se Erestor.

"Už nemá dost síly," odpověděl Liren přerývavě. "Jeho tělo už nebude bojovat, cokoliv mu dám, jen uspíší konec. Už jsem myslel, že to mám, ale… Bylo nám dáno méně času, než jsem myslel. Takže ano, mistře Erestore, už není žádná naděje."

"A kdyby se mu dostalo síly a vám všem více času, najdete lék?"

"Sedíš si na uších, ty mizerný elfe? On už nemá sílu a já nemám čas!"

"Existuje ten protijed?" Erestor si trval na svém. "Když ti bude dán čas, najdeě ho?" Liren na něj hleděl zlobně a zoufale. On mu pohled upřeně oplácel.

"Našel bych," zamumlal léčitel nakonec. "Jistě, že bych ho našel. Ale on je příliš slabý…"

"Nebude," odtušil Erestor. "Já mu dám svou sílu…" S tím vyběhl ze dveří. Liren na nic nečekal a vyrazil za ním.

"Počkej! Tak stůj! Co jsi tím myslel?!"

Tmavý elf zastavil teprve přede dveřmi princova pokoje. Jeho citlivé ucho zachytilo odtamtud tiché vzlyky… Ještě nebylo pozdě. Ještě ne.

"Dám mu svou sílu, mistře Lirene. Připoutám se k němu a dám ti tolik potřebný čas… Buď ho přivedu zpátky, nebo půjdu za ním," hlesl potom. "Přece jen mi k něčemu mé učené knihy byly," dodal ještě hořce.

"Myslíš poloviční pouto… To je šílené!"

"Ano, do jisté míry. Ale je to jediná cesta, jak ho zachránit, a já nebudu váhat."

S tím prudce otevřel dveře. Thranduil ani nezdvihl hlavu, bylo by mu jedno, i kdyby do lesní říše vtrhli skřeti… Erestor pokročil dopředu a klekl si z druhé strany lůžka.

"Neplač, příteli," zašeptal a pohladil ho po ruce. "Prosím, neplač… Lístek bude žít."

"Cože?!" Thranduil takřka vykřiknul. Pak se otočil na Lirena, který váhal na prahu. "Ty jsi našel protijed? Celý Hvozd tě bude uctívat, Lirene!"

Jakmile byl z králova zorného pole, Erestor rychle vytáhl nůž a ostří stiskl v dlani, dokud neucítil, že byla kůže porušena.

"Ne já… To on," hlesl Liren. Král se bleskově ohlédnul zpátky a zachytil Erestorovu ruku dřív, než se jeho krev mohla dotknout Legolasových úst.

"Co to děláš?!"

"Připoutám se k němu, příteli, dám Lirenovi čas, aby našel protijed. Nech mně, ať mu pomohu, prosím," zašeptal Erestor. "Měl jsem to udělat hned první den, co jsme přijeli…"

"Poloviční pouto… Ale… On se s tebou nesváže, jen bude brát tvou sílu…"

"Jsem k tomu ochoten," odpověděl tmavý elf. "I kdyby se mnou nechtěl sdílet život, ani stejný vzduch, přesto to udělám. Odpusť mi, Thranduile, to jemu patří mé srdce…"

Lesní král pustil jeho ruku a rudé kapky spadly mezi princovy pootevřené rty.

"Vše, co mám, je tvé, princi. Mé tělo, duše i srdce. Od teď, až do konce dnů," zašeptal Erestor vznešeným jazykem a políbil Legolase, jako by na svá slova vkládal pečeť.

°°◦ஓ◦°°

 _Legolas byl vyčerpaný. Už nemohl dál. Všechny jeho já jej pronásledovaly a nedaly mu pokoj. Všechny po něm něco chtěly a on netušil co. Vzpomeň si, říkaly mu. Vzpomeň si, ale na co? Několikrát zahlédl své vzpomínky, vzpomínky svého otce, několikrát jej jeho já uvěznila, mučila. Věděl, že až se probudí, tak mu nic nebude, ale byl psychicky vyčerpaný._

 _Erestor se zachvěl, když se ocitl na tom místě. Tohle tedy byla Legolasova mysl, jeho duše... Prázdná a zlomená. Thranduile, cos to jen udělal? K čemus ho to jen přinutil?_

 _"Princi," zvolal tiše, ve snaze nalézt v té hrůze princovo já. To, o kterém věděl, že se tu ukrývá, to, které několikrát viděl, a o kterém Legolas pochyboval, že ho ještě vůbec má. "Lístku, Legolasi. Ozvi se. Prosím, ozvi se. Já ti neublížím."_

„ _Kdo jsi?" ozvalo se za ním. Byl to Legolas, ale jeho hlas byl více jemný, více dětský. Pozoroval ho svýma rozšířenýma modrýma očkama a usmíval se. „Jsi tu pro mě? Budeš si se mnou hrát?"_

 _Erestor se otočil a musel se usmát. "Ano, maličký, budu si s tebou hrát. Ukážeš mi to tady? Víš, nevyznám se tu, ač bych rád." Příliš rychle jsi vyrostl, princi, příliš rychle jsi se vzdal všeho krásného na tomhle světě v naději, že tě už nic nebude bolet._

„ _Nevypadáš jako já. Je ze mě bručoun. Ale to nevadí, trochu jsme moje starší já potrápili," zasmál se malý Legolas a chytil Erestora za ruku. „Nemá mě za to rád, schovává se před námi."_

 _"A ukážeš mi kde, maličký? Třeba by si rád hrál s námi? Možná není takový bručoun, jen se bojí..." Dovedl si velice dobře představit, jaká muka poskytla princi jeho vlastní mysl. Být sám sobě protivníkem je vždy ten nejtěžší boj, který může kdokoliv podstoupit. Hleděl na malého Legolase a uvažoval, zda už tehdy se princ začal uzavírat, ale ne, zdál se mu jako šťastné dítě._

„ _Nemůžu. Víš, on se nám všem ztratil. Trochu jsme si s ním hráli, ale on je ten hlavní Legolas, když nebude chtít být nalezen, nenajdeme ho," promluvil k němu. Byl zase o něco vyšší, vyspělejší, i ruka v jeho sevření se zvětšila a držela jej pevnějším stiskem. „Mám strach, aby se zde neztratil."_

 _"To já taky," povzdechl si Erestor._

 _"Já tě znám..." oznámilo mu Legolasovo já po chvíli, kdy spolu kráčeli jeho myslí. "Ty jsi ve vzpomínkách, které chtěl schovat. Ale my jsme je stejně našli a..."_

 _"Co jste mu udělali?! Co jste Legolasovi udělali?" Erestor skoro zaječel._

„ _Snažili jsme se jej přimět cítit."_

 _Ach ne, ne, to přece ne. Legolas byl nemilosrdný bojovník a jistě sám sebe nešetřil. Jeho mysl ho nešetřila._

 _"A podařilo se vám to?" zeptal se potom opatrně._

„ _Několik nás zabil a jejich vzpomínky přešly do něj. Vůbec se mu to nelíbilo," zamumlalo Legolasovo já. „Vůbec. Byl úplně nepříčetný. Bolelo jej to."_

 _"Musíme ho najít," přikázal Erestor nesmlouvavě. Jestli si Legolas chce dál ubližovat, tak on to rozhodně nemíní nechat jen tak! "Ihned!"_

„ _Ale my nevíme, kde je. Je před námi skrytý!" Erestor se mu však vytrhl. „Erestore ne! Jestli se tu ztratíš, už nikdy nenajdeš cestu zpět!"_

 _"To je mi jedno! Bez něj zůstanu ztracený tak jako tak a žádné cesty už nebude potřeba! Buď mi pomoz, nebo mně nech jít!" Zastavil se několik kroků od něj. "Legolasi! Já vím, že mně slyšíš! Legolasi! Prosím! Co mám udělat, aby ses vrátil, můj veliteli?!"_

„ _Vážně jsi tak slepý?" Legolas znovu povyrostl. Už byl stejný, jako jej znal. „Co zde děláš, Erestore? Sem nikdo nesmí."_

 _"Ani já sem nesmím?" zeptal se skoro bolestně. "Nejsem tu vítán?"_

„ _Můžeš se ztratit, Erestore. Pro mě nebylo lehké tě najít, sám bys cestu nenašel. Co tady děláš?"_

 _"Jsem slepý a hluchý, pokud tě nemám nablízku. Prosím, neodcházej. Nebo půjdu s tebou." Povzdechl si. Jak mu to říct? Jak mu jen sdělit, že jeho tělo umírá a co udělal..._

„ _Místo toho ses rozhodl o poloviční pouto? Erestore, musel jsi se zbláznit. Liren mě nestihne zachránit, už teď z tebe musím vysávat plno energie. Nechci žít na úkol tvého života." Legolas si povzdechl. Všechno bylo TAK složité. Obzvlášť s Erestorem._

 _"Kdysi jsi řekl, že ti nic nedlužím." Tmavý poradce s rozhodl tohle vyřešit jako diplomatický problém. Ai, málem by vyšel ze cviku. "Pokud se tedy budeme řídit tímto výrokem, tak můj život je můj a já si s ním můžu dělat co chci. A jestli ho chci poskytnout tobě, abys přežil, tak to udělám! A udělal jsem!"_

„ _Ty blázne. Necháš otce samotného?"_

 _"A ty snad ne?!" odsekl nakvašeně._

 _Legolas se rozesmál. A rozesmál se tak nahlas, že musel Erestorovi určitě přijít šílený. „On se beze mne obejde."_

 _"Ne, neobejde. Jestli zemřeš, vybledne a nebude to dlouho trvat. Teď sedí u tvého lože, jako u něj sedí od chvíle, co se vrátil, a pláče, protože ztrácí syna. Jeho srdce je jedna velká krvácející rána, že ani nevěří v mou pomoc."_

„ _To znamená, že se mám vrátit?"_

 _"To znamená, že přese všechno tě velice miluje... Ale chtít se vrátit musíš ty sám."_

 _Princ si povzdechl. Vybavil si všechna možná setkání se svými já, všechny myšlenky, vzpomínky a pocity. Ano, možná by bylo lepší jít s Erestorem, ale bude pořád stejný? Nakonec pomalu kývl. „Dobře, půjdu s tebou."_

 _Ale v tu chvíli se Legolas zarazil. Erestor zaúpěl, ne s princem to nikdy nemohlo být jednoduché. Ale musel vyčkat, tohle bylo Legolasovo území._

 _"Je to tu hrozné, co říkáš?" zamumlal princ a rozhlédl se kolem._

 _"Bolí mně srdce, když vidím v jakém stavu je tvá duše, ano. Mohu ti nějak ulehčit?"_

„ _Nemyslím, Erestore," svěsil hlavu princ. Všechna ta únava, která seděla na jeho bedrech, všechny starosti a povinnosti. „Pojďme odsud."_

 _"Počkej." Teď ho zarazil sám. Pak ho vzal za ruku a dovedl k nejbližšímu cáru čehosi... Vypadalo to jako pavučina visící odnikud a studené to bylo jako led. Špatné myšlenky. Skryté vzpomínky. Přiměl prince, aby se té věci dotknul. "Zkus ji strhnout..." poradil mu potom šeptem. "Jen to zkus a pak odsud odejdeme."_

 _A on poslechl. Oslepilo jej nádherné světlo, které postupně sláblo, ale najednou mu už nebyla taková zima. Bylo mu tepleji a cítil se trochu jinak - lépe. Pavučina v dlani se rozpadla na prach a celková temnota z jeho srdce lehce ustoupila._

 _"Půjdeme?" zeptal se Erestor, ale v tom se mu Legolas vytrhl a přiskočil k další té věci, která ho dusila, jen se na ni podíval. Další a další světlo mu zalévalo tvář... Jakoby bylo možné všechno vyřešit v jednom okamžiku. Nakonec ho Erestor musel zadržet, protože i na krásné věci se musí pomalu, jinak mohou ublížit._

 _Legolas se nebránil, jen oddechoval, a když kolem něj tmavý elf ovinul paže, zachvěl se._

 _"Proč jsi sem přišel?"_

 _"Protože tě miluju, Legolasi. Ne Thranduil, to ty máš mé srdce." Erestor ho políbil na spánek. "Chci, abys byl šťastný."_

 _A jeho láska se přes prince přelila jako teplá vlna..._

°°◦ஓ◦°°

Liren věděl, že nadosmrti nedostane z hlavy tu chvíli, kdy za ním přišel jeden ze Seregonových spolubojovníků a donesl mu jeho zbraně.

Tehdy už celý Hvozd věděl, co strážce udělal, že za to zaplatil, a že princ, Zelený lístek a naděje jich všech, umírá.

"Tyto měl s sebou naposledy, když jsme bojovali proti pavoukům. Tímhle jednoho z nich rozpáral, jako dobytče…" Na lesklé čepeli byla ještě temná pavoučí krev. Díky Valar!

°°◦ஓ◦°°

Udělat potom výtažek a zjistit, který protijed na něj bude nejlépe účinkovat, bylo už jen dílem okamžiku. Ten strážný přišel v hodině dvanácté… Erestor už byl stejně bledý jako Legolas, a když vedle něj spočíval na lůžku, tmavé vlasy propletené se stříbrnými, chvíli to vypadalo, že už je pro oba pozdě. A pro krále s nimi, protože Thranduil poslední hodiny nepromluvil ani slovo.

Vrchní léčitel násilím zahnal zlou vzpomínku. Místo toho se víc vyklonil z okna své pracovny a pousmál se, když se ujistil, že ho oči nešálily. Tmavý elf odpočíval pod jedním ze stromů a z nechráněné strany se k němu kradla plavá postava.

Princ se zotavil pozoruhodně rychle, jeho krok byl jistý jako obvykle… Lirena od dalšího pozorování dvojice vyrušilo zaklepání. Bylo na čase se vrátit ke své práci.

°°◦ஓ◦°°

Legolas ze země sebral šišku. Nepamatoval si, co se událo v jeho hlavě, ale jakmile ji držel v dlani, bylo to takové povědomé. Pousmál se, napřáhl a trefil Erestora do ramene. Poslední dny byly příšerné. Sice se zotavoval rychle, ale nedařilo se mu přemluvit Lirena, aby jej propustil z lůžka. A tak utekl. Věděl, že se léčitel zlobit nebude.

Erestor líně otevřel oči a zadíval se na provinilou šišku, která spadla vedle něj.

"Oj, to jsem netušil, že v Temném hvozdu žijí rozpustilé veverky. Byl bych si přivezl ořechy."

Princ se usmál. „Kdy zase odjíždíš?"

"Ještě nevím. Máš snad své vlastní návrhy k termínu mého odjezdu?" Erestor byl ještě pořád trochu bledý, jak si princ bral jeho sílu, ale s tím počítal a věděl, že jakmile se Legolas zotaví úplně, i tahle slabost přejde. Princ si jejich setkání na pomezí života a smrti nepamatoval.

„Jestli hodláš odjet, tak rozhodně, až se uzdravíš."

Díval se na něj a byl by se díval do nekonečna. Vypadal živý, skutečně živý, ne jen stín, který se Hvozdem procházel před měsícem, krásný, ale nepolapitelný. Nelitoval svého činu ani okamžik.

"Jsem zdravý, princi. Jen odpočívám, tohle místo mě vlídně přijalo a je tu hezky."

Erestor se zamyslel, proč vlastně uvažuje nad tím, že odjede... Mohl by Elrondovi jen poslat list, požádat ho o shovívavost, kdyby zrovna jemu vylíčil, co mu obrátilo srdce i tělo, pochopil by to. Určitě by to pochopil. Proč uvažuje nad tím, že prince znovu opustí, ačkoliv mu slíbil, že to neudělá? Proč chce utéct?

"Jsi pořád příšerně bledý, víš o tom?" Legolas usedl vedle něj.

"To bude asi, jak jsem zbledl strachem. Až tě Liren uzná zdravým, bude to zase dobré." Věnoval mu svůj nejlepší úsměv.

„Víš, mám pocit, že se mi o tobě zdálo," promluvil po chvíli princ a pousmál se. „Moc si toho nepamatuji, ale myslím, že ano." Poté zavřel oči a trochu víc se o Erestora opřel. Bylo to příjemné, takhle odpočívat a on byl ospalý. Přestože jej to v Domě uzdravování nebavilo, tady byl alespoň čerstvý vzduch, světlo a Erestor. Především měl společnost.

"A byl to aspoň příjemný sen?" Pousmál se a vnořil ruku do těch plavých vlasů _. Blázen jsi, Erestore, když chceš utéct zrovna od něj. Když mu to chceš zatajit. Proč vlastně? Abys netrápil Thranduila? Myslíš, že při pomyšlení, že jeho dítěti bude navěky něco chybět, ho trápit nebude? Blázen jsi, Erestore, a ještě větší._

„Nevím, nepamatuji si jej," hlesl potichu a víc se přivinul k té ruce, která ho hladila. _Víc,_ pomyslel si ospale, _ještě chvíli mě hlaď._ Pomalu usínal s pocitem, že má někoho vedle sebe, někoho, kdo se o něj zajímá. Zhluboka se nadechl a zase vydechl. „Erestore," vzdychl a přestával vnímat svět. Byl unavený a chtěl jen spát.

Nechal ho odpočívat na svém rameni a v duchu si opakoval, že je blázen. Ale pořádný blázen a krutě se mu to vymstí.

°°◦ஓ◦°°

Lirena z jeho práce vyrušil sám král, který nenašel svého syna tam, kde ho očekával a ještě se tak úplně nevzpamatoval z posledních týdnů.

"Je v zahradě, vaše veličenstvo. Obávám se, že brzy ho budu muset propustit, nebo to s ním bude ještě horší," léčitel se usmíval a pak mu ukázal z okna, aby se Thranduil mohl přesvědčit na vlastní oči.

°°◦ஓ◦°°

Když se Legolas probudil, už neseděl vedle Erestora na zahradě u stromu, ale ležel ve svojí posteli, přikrytý dekou pomalu až pod bradu a nad ním se skláněl Liren. „Princi, myslím, že tě mohu propustit. Zotavuješ se velmi dobře a pokud už můžeš utíkat z mojí péče, jsi více, než zdravý," pousmál se léčitel.

A Legolas jeho dobré nálady využil. „Lirene, co se stalo?" Ta otázka jej tížila v mysli už velmi dlouho. Co se stalo, když byl na smrtelné posteli? Nikdo s ním o tom nehodlal mluvit, ani otec ne. A on si nepamatoval.

„Princi?"

„Každý mi tu říká, že jsi jako zázrakem dostal díky pomoci více času na nalezení protiléku. Ale nikdo mi neřekne žádný detail. Co se stalo?"

"Princi, asi nejsem ta správná osoba, která by ti tohle měla říci," odmítl ho léčitel tiše.

"Kdokoliv, kdo o tom něco ví, je ta správná osoba!" stál si Legolas na svém.

"Snad král, nebo ještě lépe lord Erestor..." Liren se rozhlédl, jakoby se Erestor měl odněkud náhle vyloupnout ze stínu a pomoci mu. Ale nestalo se tak.

"Nikde je tu nevidím, ale ty jsi tu a ty to víš!" Legolas byl víc, než tvrdohlavý. Povzdechl si, nebylo zbytí.

"Umíral jsi a byl bys odešel docela, tělo bylo příliš slabé. Erestor ti dal sílu ze své duše, připoutal se k tobě..."

Legolas strnul. _Připoutal se k tobě..._ Připoutat se k jinému elfovi byl závazek téměř stejný jako pro lidi manželství. Ať už byl jednostranný nebo ne. Umíral, a kdyby Liren nenašel lék, Erestor mohl zemřít s ním. „Kde je?" zeptal se tiše princ.

"Erestor? To opravdu nevím, princi. Přinesl tě sem, když jsi usnul a pak zase odešel, ale kam to nevím. Říkal jen něco o tom, že se jde podívat k hranicím... Ale ty bys měl ležet, Legolasi. Rozhodně ne utíkat! Legolasi!" Liren jen zavrtěl hlavou, protože zadržet pádícího prince bylo zhola nemožné. No, aspoň, že tak... Měl o Erestora trochu strach, třeba mu Legolas zabrání dělat hlouposti.

°°◦ஓ◦°°

Nebyl na hranicích. Byl za nimi. Seděl pod stromem, měl zavřené oči a jen tiše naslouchal Hvozdu. Chtěl si tu vzpomínku na šepotající listí uchovat, co nejdéle, bylo to tak uklidňující, ukolébávalo ho to. A dost možná ho stromy přemlouvaly, aby… Zaslechl kroky.

"Snad se nejdeš rozloučit, Legolasi? Ještě neodjíždím."

Kroky utichly, ale ticho stále neodpovídalo. Erestor stále neotvíral oči. A potom do místa vedle jeho hlavy udeřila pěst. Legolas jej pozoroval rozzuřenýma očima, světlé obočí nebezpečně blízko u sebe a ruku, která se chvěla vztekem, stále nechával na místě - vedle Erestorova spánku. „Proč jsi mi nic neřekl?!"

Tmavý elf otevřel oči a podíval se na něj. Věděl přesně, proč je takhle rozzuřený a která jediná věc to mohla způsobit.

"Kdybych ti to byl řekl, Legolasi, přijal bys to lépe?" zeptal se pak tiše a neuhýbavě zíral do princových modrých očí. Tak hluboké, tak nešťastné a nahněvané zároveň.

„Řekni mi jedno, proč by ses ty, ze všech elfů zrovna ty, chtěl poutat k někomu, jako jsem já? K tomu všemu pouze jednostranně! Mohl jsi zemřít!"

"Udělal jsem to právě proto, abys nezemřel, Legolasi. Proto se elf jako já, připoutal k někomu jako ty... Ovšem, mohl bys mi to vysvětlit, jak jsi to myslel?"

„K někomu, kdo je až moc podobný svému otci, který čirou náhodou je tvůj milenec."

"Už ne... Už několik let ne," odpověděl sotva slyšitelně. "Ale co se toho pouta týče, nemusíš si s tím dělat starosti, nebudu po tobě chtít, abys ses na oplátku připoutal ke mně." Ano, proto chtěl odjet z Hvozdu. Tušil, že to takhle skončí. Nenáviděl svoji intuici.

Princ si povzdechl a poklekl před něj. „Řekni mi pravý důvod toho, proč jsi to udělal. Nesnáším, když mi někdo neříká celou pravdu a Liren mi řekl, že si o tom mám promluvit s tebou nebo otcem, ale ten to odmítá."

Erestor vztáhl ruku a opatrně ho pohladil po tváři.

"Protože jsem nechtěl, abys zemřel. S tebou by zemřela všechna naděje v Temném hvozdu. S tebou by zemřelo mé srdce... Protože ty máš mé srdce, Legolasi, ne tvůj otec."

Modré oči na něj hleděly s nedůvěrou.

"Copak jsem mohl udělat něco jiného, když jsi tam ležel bledý a Námo tě už zval do svého království? Copak jsem mohl dopustit, abys odešel? Ne, nedlužím ti nic, ale ty jsi zajal mé srdce, princi, a to bylo jediné, co jsem ti mohl dát."

„Ty..." On jej miloval a Legolas to nepoznal. Nikdy mu takové věci nešly, i když byly přímo před ním. „Erestore."

"A kdybych měl jít za tebou do Mandosu, půjdu..." dořekl tmavý elf tiše a zastrčil plavý pramínek vlasů za ucho.

Zdálo se, že všechna zloba z prince vyprchala. Místo toho ji nahradilo jakési udivení. Když pak Erestor, ať už chtě nebo nechtě, zavadil o špičku ucha, Legolas jen pootevřel rty a přivřel oči. Vážně byla elfí ouška tak citlivá? Nikdy to nezažil, nikdy nepocítil, až teď.

"Jsem rád, že už je ti dobře, Legolasi. V Mandosu prý není žádná zábava, i když Glorfindelovi je radno věřit každé druhé slovo..." Erestor ho dál hladil, jakoby si to ani neuvědomil. A dost možná ani neuvědomil. Legolas byl s ním a všechno věděl, neutekl.

Legolas jen vnímal to, jak se každým jeho kousíčkem těla rozprostírá to teplo. Srdce mu začalo tlouci o něco rychleji a tmavovlasý elf stále nepřestával s hlazením. Legolasovi uniklo ze rtů malé zavzdychání. „Cože? Ach, ano, ještě, že nemohu soudit," zamumlal potom se zarudlými tvářemi.

"Ano, jsem rád... Legolasi?" Erestor na něj pohlédl, pak rázem uvědomil, kde jeho ruka šátrá, a musel se usmát. Lehce pohladil prince po zčervenalých rtech. "Je ti to příjemné?"

Ten jen lehce přikývl a olízl si vyprahlé rty. Nevědomky přitom zavadil o Erestorův prst. „Nepřestávej, prosím," zašeptal se zavřenými víčky.

"Mám tě políbit, Legolasi?" zeptal se Erestor škádlivě a nahnul se k němu. Ta blízkost ho omamovala, jako poutníky temnohvozdské kouzlo, věděl, že se nechová příliš rozumně. Ale Legolas ho o to sám žádal... Zlehka se svými rty otřel o jeho a jen to stačilo, aby si vybavil jak chutnají.

Namísto toho, aby princ pouze kývl, nebo mu dal svůj vyřčený souhlas, políbil jej sám. Oh, Valar. Políbil Správce Roklinky pouze dvakrát v životě a v obou případech to v něm zanechalo zmatek. Ale teď, poprvé za celou dobu, se cítil... Jinak a byl lehce vzrušený.

Erestor měl v jednom okamžiku náruč plnou štíhlého, pevného těla, ke kterému přináležela ta nejkrásnější ústa na světě... A byl to božský pocit, konečně ho držet a bez všech postranních myšlenek co by, kdyby. Přesto nemohl odolat, aby ho trochu nepoškádlil.

"Neděláš to doufám proto, že bys měl pocit, že mi něco dlužíš, že ne?" zeptal se a drobnými polibky doputoval zpátky k Legolasovu oušku.

Odpovědí mu bylo pouze zakroucení hlavy. Pro Legolase teď bylo těžké vůbec myslet, natož aby ze sebe vydal nějaké srozumitelné věty. Přesunul svoje ruce za Správcův krk a sedl si na jeho klín. Ať to bylo předtím jakkoliv pohodlné, teď to bylo perfektní.

 _Oh, Valar, čím jsem si to zasloužil. On mě chce_. Ty dvě myšlenky mu prolétly hlavou jako blesk, ani se nenamáhaly zdržet. Pohladil ty zlaté prameny, které prince zahalily jako nějaký závoj.

"To jsem rád, nechci, aby ses cítil, že mi cokoliv dlužíš... A'maelamin."

Legolas na okamžik strnul, když to oslovení zaznamenal. Ale potom správce políbil o to horečněji a s takovou naléhavostí, až Erestor ucítil, že jestli to neutne teď, bude už pozdě a popravdě řečeno, rád by se s Legolasem sblížil a miloval, ale ne tady. Pavouci si ze strážných mnohdy dělali hostinu, proč jim ještě dopřávat divadlo.

"Legolasi..." hlesl a odtáhl se od něj. "Legolasi. Oh, princi... Ne, že bych tě nechtěl, ale tady je to vážně nepohodlné a nepříliš bezpečné." Pousmál se, když se princ začervenal. "Máme spoustu času, neboj se."

Pavouci nakonec z představení neměli nic a jistě je to velmi mrzelo. Mohli si tak podat ruku s palácovými strážnými, kteří sice divadlo měli, pozorovat prince, jak si celý uzardělý vede tmavého Nolda, mělo cosi do sebe, ale smát se nemohli. K vzteku.

°°◦ஓ◦°°

"Už vyrostl," poznamenal Thranduil tiše, když mu jeden ze strážných donesl, co se právě odehrálo na chodbách lesního paláce. Žalobníčka promptně odeslal na hlídku k severním hranicím a potom si s povzdechem složil hlavu do dlaní. V posledních měsících přišel o svůj ledový krunýř kolem srdce a teď nevěděl, co si s tím vším počít. A Lístek už není malý, jakkoliv by si to rád myslel.

"To máš pravdu, pane." Zničehonic se odnikud objevil Liren.

"Jak jsem to jen mohl zmeškat?" Thranduil na léčitele pohlédl. Ten mu místo odpovědi podal odvar z lesních plodů, dochucený několika bylinami.

"Uleví ti to, pane. Příliš se přepínáš, měl bys občas odpočívat… Teď už můžeš."

"To ano." Král si povzdechl, ale cítil, že ho trpkost opouští. Erestor už mu nepatřil, už dávno ne. Ten zoufalý pokus obnovit jejich vztah plynul jen z jeho okamžitého nadšení, že jeho srdce nakonec není jen z kamene. Už ve chvíli, kdy ho tady pod tím trůnem líbal, si to měl uvědomit.

Ale Lístek je šťastný a to bylo i jeho štěstím. Přijal od Lirena svůj nápoj. Chutnal po malinách a jahodách a přinášel mír jeho srdci i duši.


End file.
